Skrywany Ból
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: Anakin i Obi-Wan dostają nową misję, jednak sprawę komplikuje osoba z przeszłości padawana. Anakin walczy, by powstrzymać się od upadku, a Obi-Wan nie chce go stracić. Jedyne co stoi mu na drodze to Kodeks. Ale czy będzie w stanie uratować ich przyjaźń nim będzie za późno? Czy zdoła złamać swoje własne zasady dla Anakina?
1. Rozdział 1 - Tajemnicza Planeta

**_Witam wszystkich, mam nadzieję że ktoś tu kiedyś dotrze ;)_**

 ** _Przedstawiam Wam nową opowieść, która, nie ukrywam, mogła być lepsza, jednakże nie narzekam, gdyż całkiem przyjemnie mi się ją pisało. :)_**

 ** _Jest to opowieść AU (a przynajmniej w małej części). Oraz NON SLASH. Zauważyłam, że bardzo mało jest polskich prac w tematyce Gwiezdnych Wojen, nad czym ubolewam, więc postanowiłam sama coś stworzyć._** ** _Wszelkie błędy (głównie interpunkcyjne, jak mniemam) możecie zgłaszać, poprawię. :)_**

 ** _A teraz trochę o historii. Jest to mała, krótka opowieść o przyjaźni, jaka zrodziła się między Anakinem, a Obi-Wanem._** **_Akcja dzieję się między Atakiem Klonów, a Zemstą Sithów, ale bardziej to drugie._** ** _Nie miało to być ff na podstawie filmu, ale serialu CN, aczkolwiek jeśli macie ochotę interpretować to jak sceny z filmu, czujcie się wolni. :))_**

 ** _Od razu mówię, że nie jestem jakąś ogromną fanką GW, dlatego jeśli zdarzą się jakieś błędy w treści, przepraszam. Ale bez zbędnego paplania, zapraszam do czytania, oceniania, jeśli nie lubisz pomysłu czy mojego stylu - nie hejtuj, zostaw konstruktywną krytykę, albo nie czytaj, dziękuję. :)_**

 _Oczywista przypominajka: Nie posiadam praw autorskich, postacie (może poza tymi, których nie rozpoznajecie) nie należą do mnie._

 _Opowiadanie dedykowane mojej przyjaciółce._

 ** _~~~ Rozdział 1 ~~~_**

 _"Prawdziwym przyjacielem jest ten, dzięki któremu staję się lepszy"_

 _~ Jan Paweł II_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan już stał i czekał na swojego padawana, niecierpliwie sprawdzając co chwilę godzinę. Gdy zobaczył postać wyłaniającą się z oddali, odetchnął spokojnie z ulgą, lecz po dłuższych oględzinach osobą która się zbliżała nie był Anakin. Był to młodzieniec o jasno brązowych włosach i brązowych oczach,

Jedi, gdyż czuł jego moc.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi! - krzyknął i ukłonił się gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył.

Obi-Wan zmierzył go zainteresowanym spojrzeniem oczekując na dalszy przebieg rozmowy.

\- Jestem Kimo, zostałem przydzielony do tej misji przez Radę Jedi. - szepnął łapiąc oddech. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale dopiero co się o tym dowiedziałem.

\- Miło mi ciebie poznać Kimo. A jest może szansa że widziałeś po drodze wysokiego bruneta w ciemnym stroju, co? Anakin ma na imię i jak zwykle się spóźnia. - odparł spokojnie, jego głos nie był nawet trochę poirytowany.

\- Nikogo nie widziałem.

I z tymi słowami przyszedł i Anakin, który uśmiechnął się do swojego mistrza na wejściu.

\- Anakinie, co tak długo? - zapytał jego mistrz.

\- Byłem zajęty.

\- Wiesz, że ta misja jest pilna.

\- Wiem. Ale to ty zawsze mówisz żeby robić swoją robotę precyzyjnie i dokładnie. - znów obdarzył go małym uśmieszkiem.

-... Nienawidzę kiedy obracasz moje lekcje przeciwko mnie. - odparł i odwrócił się ku statkowi.

Anakin dopiero teraz zauważył stojącego obok Jedi, na widok którego jego gardło zacisnął ból, a źrenice rozszerzyły z dawnego strachu.

\- Anakinie, to jest Kimo. Będzie z nami współpracować przez tę misję.

\- Kimo, tak? A czemu nie mogli dać nam Ahsoki? - zapytał wrogo.

Znał Kima. Znał nawet za dobrze. Jeszcze gdy szkolił się w Świątyni, Kimo był tym, który wraz ze swoją paczką naśmiewał się z niego i dręczył go.

Lecz on nikomu nigdy niczego nie powiedział. Obi-Wan byłby zawiedziony jego postawą, podobnie jak reszta Rady. Był wybuchowy, i nie raz miał kłopoty. Gdy się raz z nim pobił, nikt nawet nie pytał o powody.

\- Bądź miły, wybacz Kimo. Anakin jest trochę nieokrzesany. - uśmiechnął się do Rycerza Obi-Wan, lecz Anakin tylko zmierzył go niezbyt ufnym spojrzeniem. Jego mistrz zdaje się o nim nie pamiętać. Nic dziwnego jeśli nigdy o nim nie wspominał. Obi-Wan nigdy się tym też za bardzo nie interesował.

I z tymi myślami, wszedł do statku za swoim mistrzem.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

\- Anakinie, uważaj! - krzyknął Obi-Wan, gdy pocisk ze statku Separatystów strzelił w ich stronę.

Jego padawan zwrócił się w stronę czerwonego światła i wyminął go słynną "beczką". Słyszał oddech mistrza, który próbował się uspokoić.

\- Spokojnie mistrzu. Mnie nie tak łatwo zestrzelić. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, pewny siebie.

\- Jesteś wariatem. Nie rób tego więcej.

\- Ale to dobra sztuczka. - szepnął i uśmiechnął się swoim cwanym, sprytnym uśmieszkiem.

Gdy przelecieli przez pole bitwy, godzinę później przed ich oczyma ukazała się wielka, jasna planeta, która jakby emitowała własnym światłem. Zdawała się być zielona i biała, wymieszana z granatowym.

\- Rada Jedi jest niepoważna jeśli chce żebyśmy przeszukali całą planetę. - parsknął Anakin.

\- Spokojnie Anakinie. Damy radę. Jest nas trójka. - odparł cicho.

\- Ta, trójka... raacja.. - szepnął i zabrał się za lądowanie, chociaż niechętnie.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Drzwi otworzyły się i cała trójka wyszła ze statku. Od razu poraziło ich słońce, zmuszając ich tym samym do zmrużenia oczu.

\- R2, pilnuj statku. - rozkazał Anakin i droid wesoło zapiszczał. - No, przynajmniej jest tu tlen. - odparł zaraz potem. Nie ukrywał niezadowolenia z powodu pobytu tutaj.

\- To jest... - w końcu odezwał się Kimo. - Wow.

Planeta była jasna, kolorowa, radosna. Duże, zdrowe drzewa zakrywały częściowo widok, ale mimo ostrego słońca, widzieli wysokie trawy, słyszeli ptaki, a nawet szum rzeczki płynącej nieopodal. Teren wyglądał na nieruszony wojną, zdawał się nawet pewnym rodzajem raju, do którego można pójść w razie wszelkich zmartwień.

\- Zgodzę się. Widzisz Anakinie? Powinieneś brać przykład z Kima. Rozchmurz się.

Anakin parsknął, ale postanowił posłuchać swojego mistrza.

\- Przepraszam... widzisz tylko tą piękną skałę? Spójrz na nią! Coś czuję, że dreszczyk emocji nigdy mnie tu nie opuści! - zaczął z pełnym sarkazmem.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Anakinie. - odpowiedział mu podobnym sarkazmem.

\- Nie, nie! Ja mówię poważnie! Zobacz tylko na tą otaczającą nas trawę, byłeś kiedykolwiek bardziej podekscytowany?

\- Anakinie, wystarczy.

\- Masz rację, trawa nie jest tak ekscytująca jak skały. Skały, to dopiero coś. - kontynuował.

Uśmiechnął się gdy usłyszał prychnięcie Obi-Wana.

\- Lepiej spójrzcie na to. - szepnął starszy Jedi i wskazał w górę, na wielkie wzgórze, gdzie stała czarna wieża. Wyglądała na wysoką.

\- O, nareszcie coś ciekawego. - stwierdził radośnie Anakin. - Z chęcią pójdę się rozejrzeć. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobry pomysł. Kimo, idziesz też?

\- Ja? Uh, jasne. - odparł jakby wyrwany z przemyśleń. Anakin przeszył go swoim morderczym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Obi-Wan musiał wyczuć wrogie nastawienie swojego padawana do nowego rycerza, bo chwilę wpatrywał się w dwójkę bez słowa. Następnie ruszył jako pierwszy, za nim Anakin, a na końcu Kimo.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Zatrzymali się przed samą skalistą górą. Anakin spojrzał się na wieżę wysoko nad nimi.

\- Masz zamiar się po tym wspiąć? - zapytał mistrza, który odpowiedział mu niechętnym wzrokiem. - Cóż... to prowadź. - zażartował złośliwie. Obi-Wan chwycił pierwszą skałę, lecz przerwał mu Kimo.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi, tu jest ścieżka. Prowadzi na samą górę. - powiedział i wskazał na piaszczystą drogę kilka kroków od dwóch przyjaciół.

\- Hmm, ciekawe. Ktokolwiek tu mieszka, nie zależy mu na ukryciu.

\- Lub po prostu nie przypuszczał, że ktoś się tu zjawi. - szepnął Kimo i Obi-Wan przytaknął w zgodzie.

\- Zaraz się okaże. Lepiej żeby było ciekawie. - stwierdził Anakin i wyrwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Jakiż on jest narwany... - pokręcił głową lecz poszedł jego śladami.

Dogonił go w połowie drogi. Brunet właśnie rozglądał się po terenie, gdy chwycił go za ramię.

\- Następnym razem na nas poczekaj. - odparł na jednym tchu. Jego padawan tylko się bezgłośnie zaśmiał.

Kimo do nich dołączył, a kilka sekund później na ich drodze stanął droid niszczyciel plus dwa zwyczajne klasy B1.

Anakin bez namysłu chwycił za miecz i aktywował go, marszcząc brwi.

Obi-Wan uniósł rękę by go powstrzymać.

\- Anakinie...

\- Co? - zapytał szeptem, zwracając twarz w jego stronę.

\- Czekaj. Zobacz, zachowują się jakby nas nie widziały. - przytaknął na nie i razem z padawanem podszedł bliżej.

Anakin pomachał mu przed oczyma, ale nie otrzymał reakcji.

\- Albo to my jesteśmy niewidzialni, albo to po prostu hologramy.

\- Stawiam na to drugie. - stwierdził brunet i uderzył w jednego z blaszaków swoją dłonią.

Obraz droida rozwiał się jak powietrze nie pozostawiając nawet śladu.

\- Dziwne... - wtrącił Kimo cicho. - Mój mistrz zawsze mówił, że jak czegoś nie widać, trzeba znaleźć coś, co to zakrywa. - szepnął.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z obecną sytuacją? - parsknął Anakin.

\- Coś musi wywoływać te hologramy. Poszukajmy tego czegoś.

\- Powodzenia jeśli masz zamiar biegać wkoło i szukać źródła, nie mając pojęcia jak ono wygląda.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Skywalker. - szepnął i pokręcił głową.

Wtedy do Obi-Wana dotarło, że jego padawan go zna, a więc coś musiało się kiedyś między nimi wydarzyć. Coś, o czym nie ma pojęcia.

\- Ty też. Ale nie wiem czy w twoim przypadku to akurat powód do radości. - odgryzł, jednak Kimo nie odpowiedział.

Zrobił urażoną minę i odwrócił się od niego, bez słowa ruszając naprzód. Anakin podążał wzrokiem za Jedi, a gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Kimo już dawno leżałby martwy.

Poczuł obecność swojego mistrza, który skrzyżował dłonie i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Brawo, Anakinie. Powinieneś go przeprosić.

\- Prędzej Dooku odda się w ręce Jedi. - warknął i ruszył naprzód.

Obi-Wan wpatrywał się w niego. Sam nie wiedział jakie uczucia mu towarzyszyły. Był rozczarowany zachowaniem Anakina, chociaż do tego się już przyzwyczaił. Jednak aura wokół niego była tajemnicza, mroczna, wroga. Nie potrzebował być Yodą by zauważyć nienawiść jaką darzył Kima.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Doszli do wieży, była ona wysoka i czarna. Ustawili się obok siebie, a pierwszy krok oczywiście zrobił Anakin. Otworzył wielkie wrota, które powoli rozsunęły się ujawniając przed nimi swoje wnętrze. I tu zaczęła się zabawa. W środku były droidy. Te tym razem były prawdziwe.

\- Mówiłeś coś o ciekawych przeżyciach? - zapytał Obi-Wan. - Czy to spełnia twoje oczekiwania?

Wieża była wypełniona droidami, były wśród nich również dwa niszczyciele.

\- Huh, no pewnie. - szepnął zadowolony uśmiechając się cwanie, aktywując miecz.

Następny był Obi-Wan, lecz gdy Kimo aktywował swój, jego żółte ostrze niemalże przecięło Anakina.

\- Woah, uważaj trochę co?! - burknął od razu Rycerz. - Chcesz mnie zabić?

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

\- Jaki Jedi nie umie kontrolować swojego miecza?! - warknął wściekły. Już nie chodziło o to, po prostu jego przeszłość na nowo się obudziła tworząc kolejne rany w jego sercu.

\- Następnym razem będę uważać!

\- Może łaskawie skończylibyście tą bezsensowną konwersację i pomogli mi, co? - przerwał im zirytowany postawą dwojga Obi-Wan.

Anakin przytaknął i odskoczył od Kima, rozprawiając się z dwoma droidami. Walka się zaczęła. Dla niego to była jednak tylko rozgrzewka.

Szybko uporał się z całą masą atakującą go.

Obi-Wan oraz Kimo również poradzili sobie nienagannie. Kimo zawsze był zdolnym padawanem. Ciekawiło go, co się stało z jego mistrzem.

\- Wygląda na to, że to wszystkie. Nie rozumiem, tu nic nie ma. Dlaczego były więc droidy? - zapytał Obi-Wan, chwytając się za brodę.

\- Może Separatyści tak samo jak my chcą zbadać tę _niesamowitą_ planetę. - odparł pół dowcipem, pół poważnie Anakin.

Obi-Wan zmierzył go spojrzeniem mówiącym _"Poważnie?"_ i pokręcił głową. Przez tyle lat jego sarkazm i ironia wciąż są takie same.

Lecz Obi-Wan także czuł jego złość i ból, które w tym momencie go otaczały, potrafił wyczytać to z Mocy. A nawet jeśli nie używałby Mocy, to wszystko dało się wyczytać z jego twarzy i zachowania. Anakin zawsze ma powód by kogoś nienawidzić.

\- Patrzcie, zachodzi słońce. - stwierdził nagle Kimo, wskazując na pagórek, za którym powoli chowała się Gwiazda.

\- O, a ja myślałem że tylko jakiś ogromny, jasny statek powoli spada, dzięki za info, bez tego byśmy sobie nie poradzili. - szepnął Skywalker.

\- Anakinie... - pokręcił głową Obi-Wan.

\- Co?

Obi-Wan zignorował jego pytanie i postanowił sam zająć się sytuacją.

\- Lepiej znajdźmy schronienie. Tam jest jakaś jaskinia. - odparł chcąc zmienić temat.

Obaj towarzyszacy mu Jedi przytaknęli i wspólnie ruszyli do celu.

Do jaskini dotarli akurat po zmroku. Była wilgotna, ale przestrzenna. Obi-Wan rozpalił ognisko.

\- Wezmę pierwszą wartę. - postanowił Kenobi.

\- Z całym szacunkiem mistrzu Kenobi, ale ja mogę ją wziąć. - wtrącił Kimo.

Anakin parsknął, ale nie odezwał się. Typowy Kimo, podlizywanie się w celu osiągnięcia jakichś korzyści.

\- Hm, miło z twojej strony Kimo, lecz wolałbym wziąć pierwszą.

Kimo uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przytaknął z szacunkiem.

Obi-Wan spojrzał w stronę swojego padawana, który siedział na wyjściu z groty, wpatrując się w dal. Mistrz rozejrzał się, Kimo już położył się spać. Z Mocy mógł wyczytać że jeszcze nie zasnął, a więc usiadł, czekając cierpliwie.

Jednak czekał i czekał, a dopiero po 2 godzinach młody Jedi zasnął. W tym czasie Anakin zdążył wrócić i sam bez słowa położył się spać. Obi-Wan tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową w zastanowieniu. Musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi jego uczniowi, to należy do jego obowiązków. W ciszy nocy słyszał tylko szum spokojnego wiatru i... jakby wodospad? Zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy Separatyści wiedzieli o tej planecie wcześniej, czy jest na to jakieś inne wyjaśnienie. Z pewnością jest tu coś dziwnego, niespotykana aura.

Podłożył drewna do ognia i wyszedł na chwilę z jaskini, by pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Tlen tu był inny niż na pozostałych planetach. Był świeższy, żywszy, nieskażony. Zamknął oczy by odnaleźć spokój nocy, gdy usłyszał ciężki oddech i jakby szloch..? Odwrócił się by ujrzeć swojego padawana, niespokojnie śpiącego na plecach. Podbiegł do niego cicho, by nie zbudzić Kima. Nie wiedział jak zareagować. Anakin już kiedyś skarżył mu się na trudności w spaniu, ale przeważnie brał to za zwyczajną wymówkę by uniknąć lekcji. Tym razem jednak wszystko zdawało się mieć drugie dno, wszystko było inne...

 ** _C.D.N_**

 ** _I jak? Podoba się? :) Cóż, mam nadzieję, bo prawdziwa akcja tej historii zaczyna się od rozdziału 2, ten był tylko małym wstępem. Muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zdenerwowana, to moja pierwsza opowieść pisana w języku polskim, mam nadzieję że nie narobiłam głupich błędów (jak to ja ;p)_**

 ** _Ja sama nie jestem do końca zadowolona z tego rozdziału, ale może Wam akurat podpasował, jeśli tak jest, cieszę się. Pozdrawiam ;)_**


	2. Rozdział 2 - Łzy

**_Witam ponownie, przybywam z nowym rozdziałem ;)_** ** _Mam nadzieję że się spodoba._**

 ** _Pragnę tylko powiedzieć, co do rozdziału, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w wymyślaniu imion, ale to tak na marginesie :)_**

 ** _Nie wiem czy rozdział nie jest za długi, ale chciałam rozwinąć opis, by nieco bardziej zagłębić się w uczucia głównych bohaterów :)_**

 ** _Bez przedłużania, zapraszam do czytania, oceniania itp._**

 _Oczywiście nic z Gwiezdnych Wojen nie należy do mnie, nie zarabiam na tym pieniędzy bla bla bla :)_

 ** _~~~ Rozdział 2 ~~~_**

 _"Gdyby wszyscy moi przyjaciele skoczyli z mostu, ja bym z nimi nie skoczył. Stałbym na dole i czekał, żeby ich złapać."_

 _~ Steve Berry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Wbiegł go klasy spóźniony jak zazwyczaj. Chwytając oddech rozejrzał się za nauczycielem, ale mistrzyni Luminara jeszcze nie przybyła. Wyjął trochę poniszczone książki i właśnie w tym momencie zaczepił go Kimo i jego koleżanka - Tasara._

 _\- Skywalker jak zwykle spóźniony... myślisz że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym przyjdzie na czas? - zapytała padawanka._

 _\- Taki outsider jak on nigdy nie zrozumie pojęcia "być na czas", zwariowałaś?_

 _Anakin słuchał rozmowy dwojga, jednak podążył za nauką Obi-Wana, który zawsze mówi by ignorować negatywne emocje, najważniejsze jest skupienie i trening Jedi. Nie może dać się sprowokować, ostatnio i tak Rada ma go na oku. Wpaść w kłopoty w tym momencie nie byłoby dobrym postępem w jego treningu._

 _Ignorowanie tej dwójki szło mu całkiem sprawnie, w środku był wściekły, lecz jego twarz była spokojna. Jednak późniejsze komentarze wyrwały go z równowagi._

 _\- Zobacz, jak udaje że nas nie słyszy._

 _\- I tak każdy wie, że jest hańbą dla Zakonu Jedi, a dla mistrza Kenobiego już w ogóle. - zaśmiała się Tasara._

 _Anakin zmarszczył brwi i zamknął oczy. Od razu odwrócił się do dwóch padawanów, teraz już poddominowany komentarzami. Nie mieli żadnego prawa rozmawiać o jego mistrzu. Mogli obrażać go ile tylko im się podoba, ale niech trzymają się z dala od Obi-Wana._

 _\- Przyhamujcie ze swoją zazdrością. Wasze komentarze mnie nie będą ruszać, póki nie udowodnicie swojej wartości. A z tego co wiem, nie uczycie się najlepiej i to nie wy macie najlepsze oceny i wszystkie wygrane sparingi za sobą. - odgryzł. Był pewny siebie, a to mu pomogło się zripostować._

 _Obi-Wan często powtarzał, że nadmierna pewność siebie prowadzi na złą drogę i nie zawsze jest dobra. On się jednak tym nie przejmował, lubił to._

 _\- A czego mamy zazdrościć? Nie powinieneś być Jedi. Zostałeś wybrany wcześniej tylko dlatego, że mistrz Qui-Gon miał miękkie serce i zlitował się nad takim niewolnikiem jakim byłeś. A wszyscy wiemy, że byłeś. - odparł Kimo._

 _W tym momencie nie wytrzymał. Coś skrywane długo w nim pękło. Kimo trafił go w czułe miejsce - jego przeszłość. Mówił o czymś, o czym nawet nie miał pojęcia. Nikomu, nawet takiemu człowiekowi jak on, nie życzył takiego losu. Nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać skąd oni o tym wiedzą. Nigdy nikomu nie wspominał._

 _\- Mistrz Qui-Gon wybrał mnie dlatego, że widział we mnie coś czego w was widocznie nie ma. - zacisnął pięści_.

 _\- Biedne, niekochane dziecko? Wątpię, że byłoby to czynnikiem decydującym._

 _\- Właśnie. Spójrz na siebie, jesteś zerem, niczym. Zawsze byłeś. - z tymi słowami Anakin, jakby było tego mało, upuścił swoje książki, które wylądowały na jego stopach._

 _Zaklął w myślach na swój beznadziejny pech i usłyszał chichot. Nie tylko tej dwójki, ale i pozostałych. Ponownie zacisnął pięść i schylił się po nie, mając ochotę zniknąć._

 _\- Nawet utrzymać książek nie potrafisz, co dopiero mówić tu o pokoju? Nie dziwię się że Rada i twój mistrz mają Cię dosyć. Wiecznie coś psujesz, zawalasz, jesteś hańbą dla nas wszystkich. Qui-Gon i Kenobi zlitowali się nad tobą, gdyby nie ten cud, zapewne dalej byś spełniał zachcianki swojego pana, o ile byś był na tyle zdolny. - zachichotał Kimo._

 _Anakin po raz kolejny nie wytrzymał. Gniew spadł na niego jak deszcz, przez chwilę czuł tylko nienawiść. Rzucił się na niego, a następne co pamiętał to fakt, że tarzał się z nim po podłodze, starając się go udusić._

 _\- Bardzo dobrze, oto przyszłość Republiki, przyszły Rycerz Jedi. - zdążył warknąć, gdy Anakin uderzył go w twarz. Potem drugi. Trzeci. Nawet nie próbował się opanować, a jeśliby się starał, z pewnością nic by to nie dało._

 _On jednak nie chciał przestawać, ktoś w końcu dawał Kimowi lekcję, której potrzebował od dawna._

 _Następnie i on oddał mu tym samym, inni albo kibicowali, albo stali przerażeni w kącie. Anakin zdawał się w ogóle zapomnieć gdzie jest i dlaczego. Po prostu uderzał, dostawał, uderzał, dostawał..._

 ** _~~~*o*~~~_**

\- Anakin. - obudził go delikatny głos jego mistrza.

Jedi powoli otworzył swoje niebieskie oczy i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Obi-Wanem. Do tej pory dręczyło go pytanie: czy naprawdę zawodzi swojego mistrza na każdym kroku? Chciał być kimś, chciał być powodem do dumy.

Zawsze marzył o akceptacji. Oczywiście, ufał swojemu mistrzowi, wiedział, że chce dla niego jak najlepiej. Ale czasem chciał usłyszeć coś innego niż _"spróbuj medytacji"_ lub _"nie daj się emocjom"._

Pamiętał kłótnię, jaka potem wynikła z jego bójki. Co prawda Obi-Wan zdawał się o niej już od dawna nie pamiętać, lecz była ona chyba jedną z ich największych i najpoważniejszych kłótni. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez jakiś czas, co znacznie utrudniało proces nauczania. Dla obu stron.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _\- W całym swoim treningu, jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodłeś mnie tak jak dzisiaj, a nie raz sprawiałeś mnóstwo kłopotów! - krzyczał kierując się z nim do jego pokoju._

 _\- Ile razy mam powtarzać "przepraszam"?!_

 _\- Nie przepraszaj, bo wiem że wcale nie jest ci przykro!_

 _Weszli, a raczej wbiegli wściekli, do pokoju, w którym jak co dzień był bałagan. Anakin nie utrzymywał tu porządku, czuł się lepiej w przestrzeni gdzie było mu łatwiej ukryć niektóre rzeczy przed Obi-Wanem. W takim nieładzie czuł się lepiej, chociaż tego nie popierał ani Obi-Wan, ani nikt inny z Rady. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy czuł się w ten sposób bezpieczniej, czy po prostu miał to gdzieś jak wygląda ten pokój, bo jest on w końcu jego i nikt nie powinien wprowadzać tu swoich porządków. Tutaj on był Panem._

 _\- Nie, nie jest mi ani trochę przykro! Zasłużył na to, niczego nie żałuję! - bronił się i usiadł na łóżku, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej. Jego twarz była lekko czerwona od gniewu. Sam nie wiedział na kogo był bardziej wściekły - na Obi-Wana, Kima, nauczycielkę, czy wszystkich po kolei z Rady._

 _\- I to jest twój główny problem, ty nigdy nie żałujesz swoich decyzji! - głos Obi-Wana był podniosły, lecz starał się kontrolować, w przeciwieństwie do jego padawana._

 _\- A ciebie nigdy nie interesuje nic innego poza Kodeksem i medytacją! Widzisz tylko, że to ja zacząłem bójkę! Że to ja go pierwszy uderzyłem! Ale nie widzisz, że może miałem powód!_

 _\- Bez względu na powód, nie powinieneś się dać ponieść emocjom, zwłaszcza takim! - jego głos był wypełniony złością, ale i rozczarowaniem._

 _Anakin nie widział nic złego w swoim postępowaniu, zasłużył na to. Mógł nie mówić tych wszystkich przykrych rzeczy. Według niego zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mógł na przykład użyć Mocy by zrzucić go z wysokości._

 _\- Ale ty nigdy nie dostrzegasz tego, co robię dobrze! Nie obchodzi Cię to że mam najlepsze oceny, że zawsze wygrywam sparingi, że zawsze jestem przygotowany! Nie! Ciebie obchodzą tylko moje błędy!_

 _\- Bo te twoje błędy zawsze odbijają się na wszystkich!_

 _\- Dobrze! Więc przepraszam, że jestem taką porażką! **Twoją** porażką! - krzyknął i wybiegł z pokoju ze łzami w oczach. Nie był pewien czy były to łzy złości, czy smutku z powodu braku zrozumienia._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Lecz o jego ostatniej wypowiedzi Obi-Wan zapomniał, i nigdy więcej do tego nie wracał. Owszem, przyjaźnili się, darzyli siebie zaufaniem, ale gdy Anakin był nastolatkiem, nie dogadywali się często, Obi-Wan go nie rozumiał. Albo też nie chciał go zrozumieć.

Przez to nie raz czuł się samotny i porzucony. A od czasu śmierci jego matki i zabicia wszystkich Tuskenów, było tylko gorzej. Chciał się kontrolować, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafił. Nie potrafił skupić się na Mocy. Potrzebował rozmowy, a przez te wszystkie lata spostrzegł, że szczere rozmowy wśród Jedi to rzadkość.

Nie był przekonany, czy chce teraz rozmawiać z Obi-Wanem o tym wszystkim, co go dręczy od dawna. Widząc jego niebieskie oczy, odbierało mu mowę. Czuł, że go i tak, i tak nie zrozumie. W końcu przez te wszystkie lata tego nie robił.

\- M-Mistrzu. - szepnął zachryple. Jego oczy były we łzach, jednak starał się je skryć. Łzy to była dla niego słabość, a on nienawidził słabości, zwłaszcza swoich.

\- Anakin. - odszeptał. - Co się stało? - zapytał głosem łagodnym, pełnym troski.

Padawan zamiast odpowiedzieć tylko się podciągnął. Obi-Wan mógł wyczuć jego szybki oddech. Jednak jego bariery wciąż były silne, skrywały wszystkie jego uczucia.

\- Ja... ja muszę wyjść. - wstał z kolan i skierował się na zewnątrz, gdzie panowała jeszcze noc. - Zaraz wrócę. - szepnął ponuro i nałożył swoje szaty z kapturem.

Obi-Wan był teraz zmartwiony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To zachowanie było bardzo nietypowe dla Anakina, a jego aura bardziej ponura niż zazwyczaj. Wstał, by za nim iść, ale Kimo się obudził.

\- Mistrzu Kenobi? Co się dzieję? - zapytał cicho, ospałym głosem.

Obi-Wan podarował mu drobny, delikatny uśmiech i pokręcił głową.

\- Nic takiego Kimo. Muszę na chwilę wyjść. Wracaj do snu, przyda ci się zdrowy odpoczynek. - szepnął.

Kimo wpatrywał się w niego, ale przytaknął ulegle po kilku chwilach. Z powrotem położył głowę na swoich dłoniach i okryty własnym płaszczem zasnął.

Obi-Wan chwilę poczekał, po czym podniósł się z kolan i poszedł za swoim padawanem. Rozpadała się wielka ulewa i zapowiadało się na burzę.

\- Lepiej żebyś nie był daleko, Anakinie. - szepnął pod nosem i wyszedł, podążając za Mocą.

Wyczuwał ponurą, a nawet depresyjną aurę swego ucznia, co powodowało smutek nawet u niego, a to z kolei nie zdarzało się często. Pod pewnym względem cały czas nie opuszczało go wrażenie że nastrój Anakina jest po części jego winą. Zawsze starał się nie przywiązywać do nikogo. Zawsze hamował swoje emocje, podążał za Kodeksem.

\- Anakin! Anakinie, gdzie jesteś! - krzyczał w nadziei, że ktoś zareaguje.

Nie otrzymując jednak odpowiedzi, włączył swój komunikator.

\- Anakinie, słyszysz mnie? Gdzie cię wywiało? - zapytał, ale ponownie żadnej odpowiedzi nie dostał.

Spanikował, ale ciągle powtarzał sobie że okazywanie emocji nie jest ścieżką Jedi. Może właśnie to zawiodło Anakina? Prawda, Anakin nie wychowywał się jak on i pozostali Jedi w Świątyni, nie miał do końca opanowanego powierzania swoich uczuć i emocji Mocy. A długo skrywana w sobie frustracja rodziła nienawiść, która prowadziła do Ciemnej Strony. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ale też nie potrafił okazać emocji takich, jakich by chciał dostać od niego Anakin. Uodparniał się na to całe życie.

Cały czas szedł nieprzerwanie za śladami przyjaciela, trochę mu to zajęło zanim na niego natrafił.

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od jaskini, na ciemnej skale siedziała postać ubrana w ciemny płaszcz, z kapturem na głowie. Smutek stał się silniejszy i Obi-Wan był pewien, że pod szatami kryje się Anakin.

Cicho podszedł do padawana i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Anakin... - zaczął niepewnie. Nie był przekonany czy chce doświadczyć reakcji młodszego Jedi. Jeśli jest coś, co nauczył się o nim Obi-Wan, to fakt, że Anakin reaguje gwałtownie, szybko, pochopnie.

Wiedział, że ma problemy z kontrolowaniem emocji, ale skoro był tego świadomy, dlaczego mu w tym nie pomógł? No tak, odpowiedź była bardziej niż oczywista - Kodeks.

Rycerz odwrócił się do niego, wtedy to Obi-Wan doznał szoku. Anakin płakał. Jego zaczerwienione oczy wpatrywały się bez słowa na mistrza, a po jego policzku spływała świeża łza, którą spokojnie rozróżnił od kropel deszczu. Obi-Wan mrugnął, pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie. Anakin nigdy nie płacze, nigdy nie okazuje swoich słabości. A teraz to robi. Lecz mimo tego, jego wola i bariery wciąż były silne, nie do ruszenia.

\- Anakin... - powtórzył szeptem, jego zmartwione spojrzenie spotkało się z nim.

Nie był pewien czy Rycerz go w ogóle słucha, miał wrażenie, że Anakina tu nie ma.

\- Mistrzu... - odparł mu po chwili zachrypnięty, cichy głos. Był jakby złamany wpół.

Obi-Wan usiadł obok niego, cały czas trzymając dłoń na jego mokrym ramieniu, do którego przyklejała się brązowa szata.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie.

Anakin mrugnął i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę. Nie był pewien czy ma powiedzieć prawdę, bał się zawieść. I tak zawsze to robił.

\- Mistrzu ja... ja przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam... - wyszlochał cicho.

Obi-Wan chwycił jego dłoń, myśląc że brunet ją odtrąci. Jednak stało się zupełnie inaczej. Niespodziewanie, on po prostu ją zacisnął. Jego uścisk był jakby drżący i słaby.

\- Za co? Jestem pewien że-

\- Za wszystko, jasne?! Za... za to jak Cię... zawodzę... - szepnął w bólu. Z każdym jego słowem i oddechem łez rodziło się jeszcze więcej, co w pewnym sensie łamało serce Obi-Wana. Naprawdę czuł przywiązanie.

Jakież to dziwne uczucie. Niby doświadczał czegoś podobnego wcześniej, ale nigdy nie było takie jak te.

\- Co ty mówisz, Anakinie? Nie zawodzisz mnie.

Wiedział to, po prostu wiedział że to on przyczynił się do obecnego stanu Anakina. Wyrzuty sumienia za wszystkie jego nieczułe wykłady nawiedziły jego ciało. Zawsze mówił mu, że jest zawiedziony, myślał, że właśnie tak wytrenuje go na prawdziwego Jedi. Ale zamiast tego wyhodował rany i blizny. Czy Anakin tak bardzo pragnął jego akceptacji i zrozumienia? Czy było możliwe, że przez swoje rygorystyczne zasady zaczął go tracić? I najważniejsze, czy może to jakoś naprawić?

\- Zawsze Cię... zawodziłem... nie powinienem być Jedi. Nadaję się tylko do... - urwał. Chciał powiedzieć "do bycia niewolnikiem", ale wspomnienia były zbyt bolesne, na tyle, że bał się wymówić słowa "niewolnik".

Obi-Wan domyślił się co chciał powiedzieć. I to zabolało go jeszcze bardziej. Zranił go. Zawiódł. Porzucił...

\- To nieprawda Anakinie. Jesteś zdolnym, silnym Jedi. Nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny niż jestem. - szepnął i uśmiechnął się.

Ich oczy spotkały się. Miał wrażenie że spojrzenie Anakina trochę rozbłysło wśród mroku nocy, lecz smutek nie opuścił go całkowicie. Nadal się zadręczał. A co denerwowało Obi-Wana najbardziej, pomagajac mu, złamałby w pewnym sensie swoje własne zasady.

Brunet pokręcił głową w rezygnacji, mistrz Jedi nawet nie wiedział, że w środku cierpi. Sam nie znał tego uczucia, a przynajmniej nie _tak_ silnego.

\- Proszę, nie zadręczaj się. Pamiętasz naszą kłótnię? Tą po twojej bójce? - zapytał wpadając na pomysł jak może pomóc.

Anakin spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony.

\- Ty to... Pamiętasz? Nigdy... nigdy nic o niej nie wspominałeś... - szepnął, jego wzrok znów powędrował na ziemię.

\- Zawsze pamiętałem. Po prostu... ją zignorowałem. Myślałem że... że ty wybuchłeś tak w złości, kiedy jesteśmy wściekli mówimy dużo nieodpowiednich rzeczy. Ale teraz widzę, że to było szczere. Dlatego... dlatego Cię przepraszam. To moja wina. Powinienem chwalić Cię częściej, a przecież w tej kwestii miałem dużo możliwości. Niestety żadnej z nich nie wykorzystałem. Naprawdę przepraszam... - stwierdził szeptem, czuł jak Anakin się rozluźnia. Te słowa nie przyszły mu łatwo, ponieważ o ile potrafił przyznać się do błędu, o tyle błąd, który zranił drugą osobę był dla niego ciężki do przełknięcia.

Jego druga dłoń złapała go delikatnie z ramię, brunet był cały mokry i zimny.

\- Czy teraz widzisz swoją wartość, mój padawanie? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Miał nadzieję, że te słowa wystarczą, a przynajmniej na chwilę obecną.

Anakin uśmiechnął się delikatnie przez słone łzy, co uradowało Obi-Wana. Aczkolwiek nie był to koniec. Nadal czuł jego smutek. Już mniejszy, ale nadal był obecny. Nie oczekiwał jednak kolejnego zwierzenia. Nie od Anakina, ta rozmowa i tak była czymś niepodobnym do niego. To chyba była ich najgłębsza i najszczersza rozmowa od lat.

\- Anakinie... - szepnął cicho i łagodnie. Brunet spojrzał się na niego ze łzami wymieszanymi z kroplami deszczu. - Wracajmy. Jest zimno i zaraz będzie burza. - stwierdził.

\- Więc idź. Ja wolę tu jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć... - odparł cicho i wciąż zachryple.

\- Nie pójdę bez ciebie. Nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił, chodź. - szturchnął go delikatnie.

Anakin już miał się podnieść, kiedy ponowna fala smutku opanowała jego umysł. Poczuł się zdruzgotany, a następne słowa jakie wyszły z jego ust zaskoczyły ich obu, nie planował ich powiedzieć, nie na głos. To było wbrew wszystkiemu na co tak długo pracował.

\- M-mistrzu... pomóż mi. - wyszeptał z cichym, zranionym szlochem. Nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Nie chciał płakać, nie chciał okazywać jakichkolwiek uczuć, zwłaszcza takich. Nienawidził okazywać słabości, to nie było w jego stylu. Nie chciał już kontynuować tej rozmowy, poczuł wstyd. Normalnie nigdy nie dopuściłby do czegoś takiego.

Ale tego dnia, albo raczej nocy, coś go uderzyło. Jego wspomnienia powróciły z podwojoną siłą. Wiedział, że nie poradzi sobie z nimi sam. A u boku swojego mistrza czuł się bezpieczny. Wiedział, że nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić.

\- Oh, Anakinie... - szepnął i przyciągnął go do siebie bez namysłu.

 _"Jedi nie powinien się przywiązywać."_

 _"Jedi nie powinien mieć żadnych emocji."_

Tak wszyscy mówili. Powtarzali mu od małego. Jednak te zasady były jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Bzdurą. Każdy się przywiązuje, każdy ma emocje, zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne. A pozbywanie się ich to jak pozbywanie się własnej osobowości. Rozumiał Anakina. Nie dziwił się już dlaczego tak bardzo buntował się przeciwko zasadom. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę go rozumiał. Szkoda tylko że nie potrafił mu tego powiedzieć...

\- Pomogę ci. - szepnął. - Już zawsze będę to robił.

Miał nadzieję, że na to nie jest jeszcze za późno. Miał nadzieję, że Anakin mu zaufa. To, że nigdy wcześniej mu nie wspominał o tym co go naprawdę gryzie, świadczy tylko o braku tego zaufania. A przecież on go kochał jak brata, jeśli nie jak syna. To on go wychował, to on z nim spędził kilka dobrych lat. Czy naprawdę potrzebował ujrzeć jego łzy, by przejrzeć na oczy?

Anakin nie opierał się wcale. Nie chciał odrywać się od Obi-Wana nawet na chwilę. Czuł się bezpieczny, a ciepło jakie biło od jego mistrza ogrzewało zranione serce, które teraz pękało na drobne, ostre kawałki. Jego szaty przylegały przyklejone od deszczu do jego ciała, i do ciała Obi-Wana. Drżał z zimna, przemókł. Starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale marnie mu to wychodziło.

Obi-Wan czując jego dreszcze tylko otulił go mocniej, chcąc rozgrzać. Chciał go chronić przed złem, przed światem. Czuł się jak wtedy, gdy Anakin był jeszcze małym chłopcem i zawsze przychodził do jego pokoju po złym śnie, by wtulić się w niego. Zazwyczaj wtedy zasypiał w jego łóżku, a on musiał spać na podłodze. Ale niczego nie żałował. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do siebie i przycisnął Anakina jeszcze mocniej.

Ciche szlochy Rycerza mieszały się z dźwiękami kropel deszczu niespokojnie uderzającymi o ziemię.

Nagle usłyszeli pierwszy grzmot. Huk był ogromny, jakby piorun uderzył coś metalowego. Anakin w tym momencie oderwał się od mistrza i zerknął na czarne niebo nad nimi.

\- Chyba powinniśmy wracać. - odparł Obi-Wan.

Anakin przytaknął wydając z siebie ostatni zbolały jęk, po czym Obi-Wan pomógł mu się podciągnąć. Bez słowa protestu zaakceptował pomoc, co jeszcze chwilę temu by zdziwiło ich obu. Teraz, zdziwiony był tylko sam Anakin.

Nigdy nie czuli takiej bliskości jakiej doświadczają właśnie w tym momencie. Gdyby Rada ich teraz zobaczyła najprawdopodobniej oboje mieliby poważną rozmowę z mistrzami.

\- G-gdzie... Kimo? - zapytał cicho Anakin, jednak w jego głosie było coś co zaniepokoiło starszego Jedi.

\- W jaskini. Kazałem mu spać i się nie martwić.

\- M-mogę się o coś zapytać? - szepnął i spojrzał się na niego. Jego oczy świeciły w ciemności.

\- Oczywiście, o co chcesz.

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego mistrz Qui-Gon wybrał akurat mnie? - zapytał, jego głos skrywał ból, ale Obi-Wan był zbyt zaskoczony pytaniem by to wychwycić.

Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł dobrać słów. Zwłaszcza że z początku sam nie rozumiał decyzji swojego mistrza.

\- Musiał widzieć w tobie coś niezwykłego. - zaryzykował uśmiech. - Powiem szczerze, że sam tego nie wiedziałem. Ale z czasem jak rosłeś i zaczęliśmy się dogadywać, zrozumiałem. Ty jesteś wyjątkowy i silny, jak żaden inny Jedi. Zawsze taki byłeś.

Anakin lekko się uśmiechnął. Ta rozmowa trochę mu pomogła uporać się z jego emocjami. Czuł, że może ufać swojemu mistrzowi.

Obi-Wan nadal miał mętlik w głowie. Od dziecka wałkował zasady, narzucone już z góry, przestrzegał ich jak potrafił. Czy te wszystkie lata były zmarnowane? Chciał wyzbyć się czegoś, co zawsze w nim siedziało, i zawsze dawało o sobie znać, mimo że on tego nie chciał słuchać - serca...

 ** _C.D.N_**


	3. Rozdział 3 - Porwanie

**_Oto następny rozdział, wybaczcie, że trochę mi zajęło dodanie go, ale musiałam się zająć inną historią. :)_**

 ** _Nadal nie jestem do końca przekonana co do tego rozdziału, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._**

 ** _Chcę jeszcze dodać, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak nazywają się bronie i inne tego typu rzeczy, a więc wybaczcie, jeśli komuś to przeszkadza, może spokojnie napisać mi te nazwy (sama jestem ich ciekawa ;P)_**

 _Przypominajka: Nic nie należy do mnie._

 ** _~~~Rozdział 3~~~_**

 _"To zależy, czego od przyjaciół oczekujesz. Możesz nam zaufać, że Cię nie opuścimy w dobrej czy złej doli, choćby do samego końca. Możesz też nam ufać, że strzec będziemy twojej tajemnicy lepiej niż ty sam jej strzegłeś. Ale nie licz na nas, byśmy pozwolili ci samotnie stawić czoło niebezpieczeństwu i odejść od nas bez słowa. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Boimy się okropnie, ale pójdziemy z tobą albo za tobą, jak psy za tropem."_

 _~ J.R.R Tolkien_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wstali ociężale, milcząc. Obi-Wan chwycił Anakina za ramię i zaczął go prowadzić jak małego, zagubionego chłopca. Widział jak cierpi. Chciał mu tak bardzo pomóc, ale jednocześnie prawie tak samo bardzo nie chciał złamać jakichkolwiek zasad. Nie potrafił okazywać uczuć. Nie w sposób, w jaki Anakin chciałby by to robił. Co jeśli pewnego dnia go przez to straci? Tego by nie przeżył. W Anakinie odnalazł brata, syna, przyjaciela. Gdyby tylko wszystko było tak proste jak uważa pozostała część Rady.

\- Mistrzu... - zaczął Anakin głosem cichym i drżącym, stając na chwilę. Ich oczy spotkały się, a widniała w nich wzajemna troska.

Obi-Wan zerknął na niego pytająco. Nie chciałby wystraszyć Anakina po takim zwierzeniu. Moc w nim jest silna, a jego emocje jeszcze silniejsze. To dar, ale i przekleństwo.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął. Zawahał się, Obi-Wan widział po jego postawie, że chciał go objąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

Starszy Jedi z początku nie wiedział jak zareagować, ale sekundy później sam wyciągnął do niego ramiona i objął go jak ojciec syna. Kto był zaskoczony bardziej, ciężko stwierdzić.

\- Nie ma za co, Anakinie. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść z jakimkolwiek problemem i porozmawiać. - uśmiechnął się i poczuł jak chłopak rozluźnia się w jego ramionach.

Brunet odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednak nie chciał mówić o Kimie. Nie był na to gotowy. Oderwał się od starszego Jedi i otarł ostatnie łzy. Był zmęczony, ale sam widok Kima odbierał mu chęci nawet do życia. Był rozdarty pomiędzy obawą przed rozczarowaniem wszystkich wokół, a potrzebą przyjaźni i zaufania do drugiej osoby.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Dotarli do jaskini, cali przemoczeni i zmarźnięci. Obi-Wan bez zastanowienia rozniecił ognisko, by ogrzać padawana i siebie przy okazji. Anakin usiadł naprzeciwko pomarańczowego, strzelającego płomienia i wpatrywał się w niego kilka minut. Obi-Wan nie zaczynał rozmowy, znał go zbyt dobrze by wiedzieć, że potrzebuje teraz własnej przestrzeni. Zwłaszcza po takim zwierzeniu. Cisza była jedynym dźwiękiem słyszalnym w jaskini, poza odgłosami strzelającego ogniska. To pomagało im się zrelaksować i skupić, zebrać wszystkie myśli.

Kimo spał jak zabity, a przynajmniej tak się im wydawało. Obi-Wan westchnął i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ocenić jak długo będzie jeszcze padać. To właśnie wtedy Anakin usłyszał cichy chichot, słyszalny dla jego czułych uszu. Odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku i zobaczył Kima. Zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął pięści. Cały spokój, który przywrócił mu Obi-Wan rozwiał się na wszystkie strony świata.

\- Mój ulubiony outsider jak zwykle nie w humorze? Ooj... - szepnął i podciągnął się spotykając spojrzenie Anakina.

\- Czego chcesz? - warknął. Głupi, myślał, że zazna choć odrobiny spokoju.

\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem, że takie zero jak ty dotarło tak wysoko. Gratuluję, że twój mistrz Cię jeszcze nie porzucił. - parsknął złośliwie.

Anakina nie zabolały te komentarze, jedynie rozzłościły, a to była różnica, prawda?

\- Mój mistrz mnie nigdy nie porzuci. Z kolei ja nie widzę nigdzie twojego, więc odczep się od mojego, dobrze? - odgryzł się gniewnie. Ich głosy tworzyły małe echo.

\- Ohoho, jaki agresywny... stary, dobry Skywalker. Twój mistrz tego nie widzi, ale ty jesteś po prostu bezużyteczny. Ile już misji zepsułeś, co? Bo ja żadnej.

\- Nie wiem czy się orientujesz, ale jeśli nie byłeś na żadnej, nie mogłeś też żadnej zepsuć. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Widział jak Kima twarz zmieniła się z zadowolonej na poirytowaną. I właśnie to umiliło mu wieczór.

\- Jesteś żałosny. - prychnął. - Powinienem ci tamtego dnia mocniej przyłożyć. Może wtedy zrozumiałbyś jak bardzo nie nadajesz się na Strażnika Pokoju.

Anakin, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, stracił kontrolę, jak kiedyś. Rzucił się na niego jednym susem. Kimo zaśmiał się, ale również nie pozostał mu dłużny, zaczęli się szarpać.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię. Strażnik Pokoju, bez pokoju w samym sobie. Brawo Skywalker. Jeśli twój mistrz Cię teraz zobaczy, znów go rozczarujesz. - szepnął. Anakin starał się powstrzymać, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad emocjami, które go przytłaczały. Uderzył go raz, drugi, Kimo mu odpowiedział, ale wszystko zatrzymało swój bieg kiedy tylko wrócił Obi-Wan.

\- Anakin?! - krzyknął zaskoczony, przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że jego serce stanęło na widok tarzającego się padawana, _swojego_ padawana.

Zmarszczył brwi. Anakin natychmiastowo wstał, nie otrzepując się z kurzu. Kimo przestał się śmiać i zapadła cisza. Ponownie słychać było tylko ogień, który też już powoli wygasał.

\- M-mistrzu... ja... - zaczął jąkając, jednak po chwili westchnął i zamknął oczy. Wstyd. To było jedyne co w tej chwili czuł. Odbiegł tak szybko jak pojawił się Obi-Wan.

\- Anakinie, czekaj! - zawołał, ale Anakin zdawał się nie słyszeć, lub też wcale nie chciał słyszeć.

Zszokowany mistrz Jedi odwrócił się do Kima. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, nie czuł złości ani rozczarowania. Po raz pierwszy od naprawę bardzo dawna zaniemówił. Postanowił mimo to wziąć się w garść.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

\- Tak mistrzu Kenobi. Wszystko gra.

\- Co się stało?

\- N-nie wiem, rozmawialiśmy i nagle... coś w niego wstąpiło. Jak kiedyś, w Świątyni.

\- To z Tobą się wtedy bił? - zapytał, jego źrenice zdradziły jego szok i zaskoczenie. Nie ukrywał w swoim głosie zdziwienia.

Owszem, wiedział, że się bił, ale na tym koniec. Nigdy nie zapytał z kim, o co, dlaczego.

Kimo przytaknął, uznając odpowiedź słowną za zbędną.

\- Przepraszam Kimo, powinienem za nim iść. - szepnął po chwili i uśmiechnął się na przeprosiny.

Nie chciał go zostawiać, ale tym bardziej nie mógł pozwolić Anakinowi błąkać się samemu po obcej planecie w gniewie. Znał go za dobrze by nie wyczuć żadnych kłopotów.

\- Oczywiście. Poczekam. - odparł.

Obi-Wan przytaknął i wybiegł z kryjówki. Pobiegł śladami swojego padawana, a co więcej przyjaciela. W błocie widział jego ścieżkę. Biegł jak najszybciej mógł, ale Anakin był zwinniejszy niż przypuszczał. I znacznie szybszy. Próbował zrozumieć zachowanie Rycerza, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie dowie się niczego póki Anakin sam mu tego nie powie.

Podążał jego śladem, aż nagle się urwał, a na drodze był tylko jego płaszcz Jedi, w którym jeszcze niedawno wylewał słone łzy.

Obi-Wan podniósł go, pogłaskiwując jednocześnie swoją brodę. Dokładnie obejrzał narzutę. Zobaczył na niej rozerwany skrawek materiału, ale ewidentnie nie od miecza świetlnego. Zmarszczył brwi zmartwiony. Rozejrzał się. Wokół były porozwalane droidy, ślady ciągania urywające się przy górze oraz miecz. Doskonale znał ten miecz. Należał do Anakina.

Zamknął oczy, chcąc skupić się na Mocy, jednak niczego nie poczuł. Anakin był daleko. Miał tylko nadzieję, że gdzieś na tej planecie. Przypiął broń do swojego paska i obrał drogę powrotną, by skupić się na nowo i znaleźć jakieś wskazówki. Nie potrafił myśleć w biegu, każdy jego ruch musiał być wcześniej dokładnie zaplanowany. Tego nigdy nie potrafił zrobić Anakin. On zawsze działał impulsywnie i gwałtownie. Czasem miało to swoje zalety, ale przez większość czasu pogarszało sytuację.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Biegł przed siebie, zawstydzony i przybity. Czy znów zawiódł Obi-Wana? Zaklnął na siebie za to, że tak łatwo dał się _znowu_ sprowokować i przyśpieszył kroku jeszcze bardziej. Jego buty stukały o twardą ziemię, czasem brudziły się o kałużę. Nienawidził swojej impulsywności. Nie, kiedy chodziło o gniew.

Nie ustawał. Nawet nie wiedział dokąd idzie, ale robił to bez przerwy, w deszczu, przez błoto i trawy, byleby jak najdalej Kima.

Musiał stracić czujność, bo nawet nie poczuł zaburzeń w Mocy. Stanął przed górą, kiedy dreszcz przeszył jego szkielet. Spojrzał w górę, na cień formujący się za nim, gdy naskoczyło na niego stado droidów. Szybko wyciągnął swój miecz i zaczął z nimi walczyć. Jednak stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Z nieba przyleciał kolejny statek, bez wątpienia nie należał on do Republiki. Gdy jego drzwi otworzyły się, stanął w nich Dooku i cztery droidy zabójcy, którzy w rękach trzymali swoje bronie. Jego oczy nie mogły uwierzyć w ten widok. I tak szybko jak pokonał droidy, tak trudno było mu z Dooku i jego zabójcami.

\- Młody Skywalker... - szepnął złowieszczo, uśmiechnięty. Jego ton wrogi i niesympatyczny jak zawsze.

\- Dooku... - syknął marszcząc brwi. Przygotował się na atak.

Hrabia ponownie się uśmiechnął i skoczył na niego. Ich miecze zetknęły się ze sobą, pozostawiając iskry.

\- Bez Kenobiego będziesz dużo łatwiejszym przeciwnikiem... - szepnął i uderzył jako pierwszy.

Anakin zablokował uderzenie i szybko kucnął przy uniku ataku dwóch droidów. Obrócił się i przeciął jednego z nich gdy zaatakował go kolejny. Ten atak również odparł zręcznie. Lecz gdy Dooku na niego naskoczył, nie mógł się obronić. Jeden z droidów go poraził.

Krzyknął w bólu i zdołał przeciąć droida, ale Dooku znów zaatakował, wyrywając mu miecz z ręki. Rycerz użył mocy by go przywrócić, ale hrabia go poraził, a razem z nim droid. Chciał uciec, wyrywał się z bolesnych objęć prądu. W tym momencie wstał, ustał krzywo i zachwiał się na nogach. Poczuł ból w kostce, ale mimo to odparł dwojga. Anakin chwycił za miecz i uderzył pierwszy, ofensywa należy do jego mocnych stron. Zignorował kostkę, a gdy Dooku chwycił go za szatę, szybko odskoczył upadając. Zaczepił płaszczem o coś twardego i ostrego, ale nawet nie zdążył przyjrzeć się co to było, bo od razu się oderwał, słysząc tylko rwanie materiału. Zdjął go, by nie przeszkadzał w walce. Nie planował się poddać, był żołnierzem, był Jedi. Lecz tym razem i pewność siebie nie pomogła w zwycięstwie. Skoczył, by zbalansować postawę kiedy poraził go hrabia i chwycił Mocą, zaczynając go dusić. Osłabiony Jedi upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię po długiej walce. Nie zdążył nawet zawiadomić Obi-Wana przez komunikator. A z resztą, nie był nawet przekonany czy on _chce_ go widzieć..

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Dotarł do jaskini, był zaniepokojony brakiem swojego byłego ucznia, ale zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zniknął i Kimo.

\- Hmm? - mruknął w zastanowieniu, po czym odpalił swój komunikator. - R2, jak sytuacja ze statkiem? - zapytał. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że Kimo go ukradł, ale to nie tworzyło dla niego żadnego sensu.

R2 odpowiedział mu spokojnie, a on sam szybko wybiegł, wcześniej gasząc ognisko. Już nie dbał o deszcz. W jego prawej ręce zaciskał płaszcz Anakina, a jego miecz przyczepił do paska.

Wskoczył na pokład statku, musiał połączyć się z Radą Jedi. Miał nadzieję, że zgodzą się poszukać Anakina.

W hologramie pojawił się mistrz Windu i Yoda. Ich twarze były spokojne jak zawsze. Doskonale panowali nad sobą i swoimi emocjami, czego nie mógł teraz powiedzieć o sobie.

\- Obi-Wanie, masz dla nas jakieś nowe wieści? - zapytał Mace.

\- Tak, mistrzu Windu. Lecz obawiam się, że nienajlepsze. Anakin chyba został porwany, a Kimo zniknął bez śladu. Do tego jest tu parę jednostek Separatystów.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Kimo? - zapytał Windu.

Obi-Wan otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, kiedy coś go uderzyło, rozświetlając umysł. Zadrżał i potrząsnął głową, mając nadzieję, że Rada nie potwierdzi tych obaw.

\- Kimo. Powiedział, że przydzieliliście go do tej misji w ostatniej chwili.

\- Hmm, to co mówisz ciekawe jest. - odezwał się w końcu Yoda. - Kimo zdrajcą być może.

\- Jego mistrz został zamordowany wczoraj w Świątyni. Podejrzewamy właśnie jego. - dokończył Windu.

Obi-Wan urósł w strach i zmartwienie. Zaklął w myślach. Sam wpuścił go na statek, przyjął jak przyjaciela. Jeśli Anakin trafił w jego ręce... wolał się nad tym nawet nie zastanawiać.

\- Znaleźć Skywalkera musisz. - stwierdził Yoda.

Obi-Wan słysząc te słowa odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł, że Anakin potrzebował jego pomocy.

\- Wyślemy do ciebie grupę klonów, zniknięcie Skywalkera jest ciosem dla całej Republiki. Musisz go odnaleźć, nie możemy go stracić.

I tak szybko jak się ucieszył, tak łatwo się zirytował. Dla nich Anakin był po prostu kolejnym Jedi, potężnym i silnym, lecz nadal tylko Jedi. A dla niego, to był jego padawan i przyjaciel, najlepszy jakiego miał, jeśli nie jedyny. Pamiętał pierwszą misję Anakina jako Rycerz, nie uczeń. Pierwszą misję samotnie, bez niego. Bał się tego dnia. Tytułem był już wyszkolonym Jedi, ale dla niego zawsze pozostanie uczniem, którego wychował, i wychowywać będzie. Zwłaszcza z wyjątkowym talentem Anakina do wpadania w kłopoty.

Uznał słowa za zbędne, więc tylko przytaknął i rozłączył się. Zaczął czekać na klony. Miał nadzieję, że szybko tu przybędą. Anakin mógł teraz umierać, nie miał wiele czasu.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Ocknął się z bólem rozprzestrzenionym po całym ciele. Otworzył powoli oczy, lecz i tak widział ciemność. Rozejrzał się, był uwięziony w wiązce, z której nie było możliwości się wydostać, chyba że zostałaby ona zniszczona, bądź wyłączona. A na to nie mógł liczyć.

Nie rozpoznawał miejsca w jakim się znalazł. W głowie miał tylko przebłyski świadomości. Pamiętał bójkę z Kimem. Wybiegł i walczył.

\- Ehh... Dooku... - jęknął pod nosem cicho. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego siła szybko go opuściła. Za szybko, według jego mniemania.

Zmrużył oczy starając się przezwyciężyć ból głowy, jednak bezskutecznie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na okazanie słabości ani tym bardziej strachu. Głowa zaczęła mu pulsować jeszcze mocniej kiedy nagle zapaliły się światła.

Na chwilę zamknął oczy, jednak otworzył je kilka sekund później. Ujrzał Dooku, a za nim stał jakiś młodzieniec. Jego obraz był częściowo rozmazany, ale nie miał zamiaru poddać się Ciemnej Stronie, którą wyraźnie czuł. Skupił w sobie Moc i zobaczył wszystko wyraźnie. Ale zaraz pożałował tej czynności, gdy Hrabia uśmiechnął się do niego niezbyt sympatycznie.

\- Dooku... - szepnął, jego głos był pełen wrogości. Ukrywał słabość.

Sith ponownie uśmiechnął się mało przyjaźnie i wyszedł z cienia, odsłaniając postać za nim. Anakin zaklął, mógł to przewidzieć.

\- Kimo... i dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi... - odparł odepchnięty postawą upadłego Jedi.

\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony jak widzę. Szkoda, chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę.

\- Powiedz mi tylko... dlaczego? - zapytał, wydając z siebie zbolały jęk.

\- To chyba proste, czyż nie? - prychnął. - Jedi są tacy żałośni. Te wasze głupie kodeksy, zasady... one doprowadzą tylko do klęski Republiki.

\- Tu akurat się zgodzę... - mruknął by nikt nie usłyszał. Kodeks zawsze mu przeszkadzał. Zawsze uważał go za pozbawioną sensu formułę, która powstała tylko po to, by zniszczyć osobowość każdego Jedi.

\- Lekceważyliście moją moc, nigdy nikt mnie nie wyznaczył do żadnej misji. Marnowałem się tylko w tej głupiej Świątyni. Hrabia Dooku zauważył we mnie potencjał. Przyjął mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Ciemna Strona Mocy mnie rozumie. I docenia... Dzięki niej jestem silniejszy.

\- Uh-huh. A powiedzieć ci co się stało z jego poprzednim uczniem? - warknął. Całe swoje życie słyszał tylko, że Ciemna Strona Mocy jest zła, że zadaje ból. Jak można być dzięki niej potężniejszym?

Schwytany czy nie, nie miał zamiaru się tak łatwo dawać. Nikt nie oszuka jego rozumu.

Dooku zachrząkał zza pleców Kima i przeszył Anakina jadowitym spojrzeniem. Jego czerwone oczy nie spuszczały z niego wzroku.

\- Mam dość tego gadania. - odparł w końcu i dał znak gestem ręki, by droidy poraziły swoją bronią Jedi.

Anakin zdążył tylko spojrzeć przed siebie gdy jego całe ciało napięło się od prądu. Krzyczał, nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Ból był zbyt silny. Słyszał radosne śmiechy i rozmowę Dooku i Kima, ale nie mógł się na niej skoncentrować.

Nagle dawka bólu jakby się zwiększyła. Prąd stał się mocniejszy, silniejszy, rozrywał go. Gdyby nie był unieruchomiony, dawno by się miotał na podłodze, błagając o litość. Tak, tak by było gdyby nie był sobą.

To jednak nie miało końca. A gdy w końcu poczuł swój oddech ponownie, wiedział że już po wszystkim. Już skończyli.

\- Po co... po co mnie tu... trzymasz? - zapytał zaciskając zęby z bólu. Oddech miał niestabilny, ale wciąż obecny.

Kimo zachichotał i pokręcił głową.

\- Ja Cię trzymam dla rozrywki, a mój mistrz ma swój własny plan. Mistrzu... - szepnął i ukłonił się przed Hrabią.

Gdyby Anakin miał siłę, prychnąłby w rozbawieniu. Jak można było tak się uniżyć, i to przed Dooku.

\- Potrzebuję... Ciebie. Dołącz do nas, a nie pożałujesz... - zaczął Sith.

\- O... A dlaczego... miałbym to zrobić? - zapytał słabo.

\- Bo inaczej złamię Cię, Skywalker. - podszedł do niego i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Ich twarze były milimetry przed sobą. - Jeszcze będziesz błagał o litość...

\- ... Wątpię, Dooku. Jedyne o co mogę Cię błagać to to, żebyś zniknął mi z oczu, bo sam twój widok mnie wystarczająco odpycha. - odparł gniewnie.

Dooku spoliczkował go, plask rozprzestrzenił się po całym pomieszczeniu. Zachrząkał i ponownie zagestykulował do droidów.

Znowu jego bolesny krzyk wypełnił ciemne pomieszczenie. Gdyby mógł, zwinąłby się teraz w kłębek.

 _"P-pomóż mi... m-mistrzu... pomocy..."_ pomyślał, jego wola i Moc była na tyle silna, że nawiązała połączenie z Obi-Wanem. Poczuł się okropnie, prosząc o pomoc, nigdy tego nie robił, ale wiedział, że nie ma innej możliwości.

Zamknął oczy, a zaraz potem zemdlał od kolejnej dawki prądu.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Klony przybyły godzinę później pod dowództwem Rex'a. Dwóch z nich musiało zostać, by pilnować statku wraz z R2, na wypadek gdyby Separatyści mieli tu więcej swoich kryjówek.

Obi-Wan zabrał ze sobą pozostałą 10 i ruszył przed siebie. Był zdesperowany by znaleźć Anakina. Zacisnął pięści w złości, której nie odczuwał zbyt często. Zebrał w sobie Moc, chcąc poczuć w niej obecność padawana. Nagle doszła do niego wiadomość.

 _"P-pomóż mi... m-mistrzu... pomocy..."_ usłyszał złamany głos Anakina. Był on nasycony bólem. Obi-Wan sam poczuł jego cierpienie. Przerażenie ścisnęło jego serce.

Zmarszczył brwi, wiedział, że to nie halucynacje. Anakin naprawdę się z nim skontaktował i poprosił o pomoc. To sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy młodszy Jedi na pewno nie umiera.

 _"Anakinie... Anakinie, gdzie jesteś? Gdzie mam szukać?"_ zapytał, lecz tylko głucha cisza była mu w stanie odpowiedzieć, co go zmartwiło jeszcze bardziej. Nadal go czuł gdzieś niedaleko.

\- Generale, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Rex, tym samym sprowadzając go do rzeczywistości.

\- Hmm? Tak, tak Rex. Ruszajmy, nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Rex przytaknął i podążył za Jedi. Obi-Wan nie wiedział gdzie ma szukać. Czuł, że Anakin jest gdzieś na planecie, lecz nie znał konkretnego położenia. Musiał skupić w sobie całą Moc by odszukać jakieś ślady.

Tak też zrobił. Jego padawan był słaby, czuł to. Nie mógł oprzeć się myśli, że to jego wina. Gdyby Anakin nie wybiegł, byłby tu teraz z nim. A skoro wybiegł, znaczyło to tylko, że bał się jego reakcji, a więc i jego tym samym.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Ocknął się ponownie, mimo że wcale tego nie chciał. Na myśl o widoku twarzy Dooku i Kima robiło mu się niedobrze. Odbierał sygnały z Mocy. Nie były zbyt wyraźne, ale on był zbyt potężny, a jego więź z Obi-Wanem zbyt silna.

Czuł jak cały w środku drżał. Korzystając z chwili spokoju od tortur, robił wszystko co mógł by skontaktować się ze swoim mistrzem, który na pewno go szukał.

 _"M-mistrzu..."_

Na odpowiedź nie czekał długo. Obi-Wan odpowiedział niemalże błyskawicznie.

 _"Anakinie... gdzie jesteś? Gdzie mam Cię szukać? Wszystko w porządku?"_ zasypał go pytaniami. Był nerwowy, wypełniony stresem oraz strachem.

Każda wypowiedź kosztowała Anakina dużo energii, dlatego musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa.

 _"K-Kimo... Dooku... ja... j... przepraszam... nie dam r-rady..."_ zdołał powiedzieć gdy ponownie jego przytomność zaczęła go opuszczać. Wszyscy wokół niego zmieniało się w czarną plamę. Miał wrażenie że wiruje.

 _"Anakinie!"_ słyszał, głos jego mistrza, ale był przytłumiony, jakby pod jakąś powłoką.

Zamknął oczy i już ich nie otworzył...

 ** _C.D.N_**


	4. Rozdział 4 - Misja Ratunkowa

**Hej, hej, hej, to znowu ja! :D Przychodzę z nowiutkim rozdziałem i nadzieją, że się spodoba. W mojej skromnej opinii jest trochę słabszy od poprzedniego, ale ocenianie jak zwykle zostawiam innym ;)**

 _Przypominam, że nie posiadam Gwiezdnych Wojen, ani (niestety) żadnej z rozpoznawalnych postaci (ehh)._

 ** _~~~Rozdział 4~~~_**

 _"Jedyne, co miało jakieś znaczenie, to to, że znalazłem mojego pierwszego przyjaciela, a tym samym zacząłem naprawdę żyć."_

 _~ Tove Jansson_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Anakinie_!" krzyknął, ale nikt mu już nie odpowiedział.

Uczucie zmartwienia i pustki ponownie go nawiedziło. Jego serce zabiło jak szalone, stracił z nim kontakt. Najgorsze myśli spętały jego umysł jak bluszcz, zatruwający nawet najsilniejszy organizm. Zamknął oczy, zacisnął pięści i rozejrzał się dookoła na nowo. Próbował uspokoić swój oddech i myśli.

Ślady, jakiekolwiek. Jego przyjaciel potrzebował pomocy, i to pilnej. Jego siła malała. Mimo że nie czuł bezpośredniego nawiązania z nim kontaktu w Mocy, był w stanie wyczuć jego usilny ból. To nie był zwykły ból, nie. To była agonia. A kiedy krzyczy Anakin, Obi-Wan odpowiada tym samym.

Szukał następną godzinę. Kierował się Mocą, ale nie dawało mu to wiele. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że ktokolwiek zabrał od niego Anakina, odciął go od Mocy. Kimo i Dooku wiedzieli jak sobie radzić z Jedi.

Słońce dopiero co dosięgnęło zenitu. Spokojny, ciepły wiatr dmuchał mu w twarz, relaksując go w pewnym stopniu.

Czuł się okropnie. Nie ważne jak się starał, wskazówek wciąż miał za mało. Potrzebował więcej śladów.

\- Kapitanie Rex, przeszukajcie tamten lasek, szukajcie wszelkich śladów stóp, miecza, walki, czegokolwiek. - rozkazał głosem stanowczym, zdecydowanym, który miał ukrywać rozpacz i desperację

\- Tak jest, sir! - odparł Rex i zasalutował.

Zabrał ze sobą 5 klonów i wszedł w gęstwinę zielonego lasu.

Obi-Wan z kolei z pozostałymi krążył wokół skały gdzie widział ślady ciągania, najprawdopodobniej padawana.

" _Znak, Anakinie... błagam daj mi jakiś znak..."_ powiedział przez Moc, z nadzieją że Anakin po drugiej stronie go słyszy.

Zamknął oczy, zebrał w sobie wszystkie myśli. Jeśli skupiłby się wystarczająco dobrze, jest szansa że zobaczy Anakina i to, gdzie jest. Tylko potrzebował ciszy i spokoju. Właśnie, spokoju...

\- Zostańcie tu, ja zaraz wrócę. - stwierdził i schował się za jedną ze skał. Ruszył kilkanaście metrów przed siebie, aby całkowicie odgrodzić się od wszelkiej cywilizacji.

Usiadł między trawami i zaczął medytować. Nerwy mu to wszystko utrudniały. Zaczynał rozumieć pojęcie "zero emocji", ale było to ani trochę wykonalne. Wziął wdech, potem wydech. Potrzebował kilku sekund by się oswoić do otoczenia i uspokoić.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Widział ciemny pokój, a w rogu, za czerwoną osłoną postać wiszącą w elektrycznej wiązce nieruchomo. To był nie kto inny jak Anakin. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale był przytomny. Oddychał niestabilnie i płytko, ale przynajmniej to robił._

 _\- Skywalker! - usłyszał głos, głos Kima, którego jeszcze rano uważał za przyjaciela i sojusznika._

 _Jego padawan otworzył oczy powoli, jednak nie całkowicie._

 _\- Czego chcesz, żmijo? - zapytał zachryple i słabo. Miał tego wszystkiego dość. Wszystko wokół drażniło go coraz bardziej._

 _\- A nie, nie. Po prostu rozkoszuję się tym widokiem... biedny, porzucony rycerzyk, ooj. - zrobił zranioną minę, złośliwą lecz smutną._

 _\- Niestety, ale nie dostarczę ci żadnej satysfakcji, nie złamiecie mnie, Obi-Wan mnie znajdzie._

 _\- Tak, na pewno to zrobi. - odparł sarkastycznie i prychnął. - Jestem pewien, że ma Cię gdzieś. Pomyśl, w końcu jest od ciebie wolny. Nikt go nie zawodzi, za nikogo nie musi się wstydzić przed tą waszą żałosną Radą. Żyje, jakby ciebie nie było._

 _Anakin pokręcił głową. Roznosił go gniew i nienawiść. Nie wierzył, że Obi-Wan mógłby go kiedykolwiek porzucić. Bo nie zrobiłby tego, prawda? Czuł go w pobliżu._

 _\- Mylisz się, mój mistrz nigdy mnie nie porzuci. A już na pewno nie przez takiego... Jedi jak ty. - zadrwił. Czuł obecność Obi-Wana, wiedział że to obserwuje. Cieszył się, że nadal go nie zostawił, mimo że wiele razy dał mu powód._

 _\- Jesteś pewien? A widzisz go gdzieś? Ja nie, jakby go w ogóle tu nie było._

 _Anakin uśmiechnął się delikatnie i cwanie. Pokręcił głową. Gniew dodawał mu siły, a to z kolei dawało nadzieję na przetrwanie. Wiedział, że nie powinien dać się zwieść, ale to uczucie czasem mu pomagało. Zmieniało go, ale nie tylko na gorsze._

 _\- Nic dziwnego, zawsze byłeś za głupi na takie rzeczy... - prychnął, lecz siły wciąż mu brakowało._

 _\- I kto to mówi? Największy outsider i porażka jaka może stąpać po galaktyce. - odparł rozbawiony. - Wiesz, dlaczego nikt Cię nie lubił?_

 _\- Dlatego że wszystkich nastawiałeś, a oni byli ślepi? - powiedział lekceważąco. Zawsze gdy tylko nawiązał z kimś kontakt, Kimo to wszystko psuł. Na początku sądził, że to dlatego, że pozostali byli po prostu głupcami, którzy nie zasługują na jego przyjaźń. Poniekąd miał rację, wiedział że ją ma. Ale to go również bolało._

 _\- Nie. Dlatego że byłeś i jesteś gorszy. Jesteś dzieckiem niewolnicy, nie zasługujesz na tytuł Rycerza Jedi._

 _Anakin poczuł jak coś ukłuło go w serce, sam środek. Nienawidził gdy ktoś wspominał o jego przeszłości, zwłaszcza w taki sposób. Nikt nie miał prawa wypowiadać się o jego matce jako "niewolnicy". Miał ochotę go rozszarpać._

 _\- Wkrótce mój mistrz po mnie przyjdzie. A gdy już to zrobi i będę wolny, pożałujesz że kiedykolwiek przyszedłeś na świat. - warknął. Nie był pewien, ale chyba mówił prawdę. Gdyby mógł, zabiłby go od razu, bez żadnego wahania._

 _\- Hahahaha! Wybacz, ale nie mogę wytrzymać. Ta twoja naiwność. Zawsze taki byłeś. Wierzyłeś że ktoś się o Ciebie troszczy, że ktoś Cię kocha. Kenobi cię szkolił, bo obiecał. Gdyby nie to, nadal byś służył jako zabawka na tej pustyni, która jest dla ciebie domem. - parsknął. W oczach Anakina zebrały się łzy, jednak silnie je powstrzymywał._

 _Anakin pokręcił głową._

 _\- Zmień płytę, dobra? Bo twoje gadanie mnie zaczyna nudzić... - prychnął. Mimo bólu, który był powodowany przez jego docinki, potrafił zgrywać nieruszonego. Nie zniży się na tyle nisko, by poddać się Kimowi._

 _Wkrótce poczuł kolejną falę bólu. Krzyknął, zawstydzony że Obi-Wan go słyszy. Jego ciało drżało z bezsilności i chłodu, jaki okalał pomieszczenie. Uronił łzę, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie ona zauważona._

 _\- Nienawidzę Cię. - szepnął gdy ból trochę ustał i zamknął oczy._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan otworzył oczy. Był wściekły na Kima, ale i przede wszystkim na siebie. Jak mógł być tak ślepy i nigdy nic nie zauważyć? Inni padawani dokuczali mu, a on nie widział. Zrozumiał, że Anakin nie był tylko zbuntowanym nastolatkiem. Był po prostu porzucony. Przez niego i przez wszystkich wokół. Wyrzuty sumienia ścisnęły jego serce.

 _"Obi-Wan mnie znajdzie"_

 _"Mój mistrz nigdy mnie nie porzuci"_

Te słowa dudniły w jego głowie nie dając mu spokoju. Czuł się teraz zobowiązany do uratowania Anakina. On w niego wierzy, cały czas ufa, że go znajdzie. Miał rację. Zrobi to. Nie może go znów zawieść. Skupił się teraz na jednym - widział budynek, w którym go przetrzymywali. Już kiedyś tam był, całkiem niedawno.

Zamknął oczy i nagle doznał olśnienia. Tak, był tam bez wątpienia.

Wyskoczył zza skał i krzaków do swoich klonów nastawiony na lepszy obrót misji ratunkowej.

\- Rex, wiem gdzie szukać. Chodźcie tu. - rozkazał przez komunikator jak tylko doszedł do małej armii.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Obi-Wan przytaknął i stanął obok Fives'a. Westchnął i pogłaskał się po brodzie w zastanowieniu jak to wszystko było w ogóle możliwe. W przeciągu kilku tych dni jego poglądy i całe życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Bał się tylko, że ta zmiana nie wniesie nic dobrego.

\- Co się stało, sir? - zapytał go Fives łagodnie.

\- Chyba wiem gdzie znajdziemy Anakina. - uśmiechnął się z ulgą na sercu i spojrzał przed siebie jak tylko usłyszał Rex'a.

\- Generale! Znaleźliśmy kawałek czarnego metalu. Wygląda na uszkodzony od miecza. - odezwał się kapitan wybiegając zza krzaków.

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi raz jeszcze. Teraz był już pewny. W wieży, w jakiej walczyli z droidami znajdowały się dokładnie takie same kawałki. Zauważył je kątem oka, zupełnie przez przypadek. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę jak taki mały drobiazg może wpłynąć na przebieg dnia.

\- Idziemy Rex. Tylko ostrożnie. Spotkamy się z Dooku i jego uczniem. - odparł i ruszył przed siebie. Determinacja, to go nakręcało do działania.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Zgubił się już w czasie. Nie wiedział czy jest dzień, czy noc. On mógł zobaczyć tylko ciemność. Mrok i szarość pomieszczenia w którym przebywał już nie wiedział którą godzinę. Po tym jak poczuł obserwującego go Obi-Wana, zbili go jak jakiegoś śmiecia. Z jego górnej wargi sączyła się krew. Nie czuł własnego ciała, a gdy próbował się wyprostować, roznosił go ból. Miał wrażenie że sama ta wiązka sprawiała mu dodatkowy. Cieszył się, że póki co nikt nie przyszedł, bo wiedział, że jego głos odmówiłby posłuszeństwa.

Słyszał dokoła różne głosy, lecz były przytłumione. Nie miał nawet siły otworzyć w pełni oczu. Gdyby nie jego duma, dawno by płakał w nadziei że Obi-Wan zjawi się lada moment. Jednak do tej pory go nie było. Nie wierzył, że go porzucił, ufał mu i był pewien, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. A po ich ostatniej rozmowie poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Lecz do tej pory się nie zjawił...

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Dotarli do wieży pół godziny później. Obi-Wan miał nadzieję, że nie przybył za późno, i że w środku znajdzie swojego padawana _żywego_.

\- Rex, zbierz ludzi i otoczcie budynek. Lepiej żebyście tam ze mną nie szli. - rozkazał zwracając się do klona.

\- Ale sir, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? Na pewno chce pan iść tam sam?

\- Jestem tego pewien Rex. To sprawa między mną i Anakinem, a Dooku i jego uczniem. - zacisnął pięści i zmarszczył brwi. Wyładował część swojego gniewu Mocy, ale nie pomogło mu to wyzbyć się go w całości.

\- Tak jest sir. - zasalutował i wrócił do swoich ludzi.

Obi-Wan westchnął i używając Mocy otworzył drzwi. W środku nie było żadnych droidów jak poprzednim razem. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Teren był bezpieczny, a więc wkroczył dalej, cały czas zaciskając miecz. Gotów był pokonać wiele przeszkód by tylko usłyszeć głos Anakina.

Poczuł ciemną stronę bardzo wyraźnie. Nie czuł Dooku, ale wyczuwał Kima. Spojrzał w górę. Wydawało mu się poprzednio, że w środku wieży niczego nie było, nawet schodów. A teraz całe otoczenie się zmieniło, wyglądało jak nowe.

Nagle usłyszał głos dobiegający gdzieś z góry. Uniósł głowę i bez namysłu ruszył za dźwiękiem. Przyczaił się za ścianą i nasłuchiwał uważnie, mając nadzieję że nikt go nie wyczuje.

\- Widzisz? Twój kochany mistrz nie przyszedł. Porzucił Cię. Nie dziwię się, na jego miejscu zrobiłbym to samo. Ale muszę przyznać, twoja wiara w niego jest silna. Podobnie jak twoja Moc, a przynajmniej tak mówi Hrabia Dooku...

\- J-jes...teś... chory... - usłyszał cichy, zbolały szept i już wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest żywy. Lecz jego głos był słaby, cichy, nie brzmiał jak Anakin jakiego znał od wielu lat.

Ulga opanowała jego serce na myśl o zabraniu go stąd jak najdalej, lecz czuł również żal, głęboko ukryty w sobie. Nie był także pewien, czy chce zobaczyć stan swojego dawnego ucznia.

\- Przynajmniej mam mistrza. Cóż, i zdaję się, że władzę nad Tobą również. - odparł arogancko.

\- C-co ty.. robisz? N-nie! Od...suń się... - rozkazał drugi głos, należący do Anakina.

Słyszał jak z każdym słowem robi się słabszy. Do jego uszu docierały również błagania, co go przeraziło. Anakin musiał być w rozpaczy, Obi-Wan nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszał jak on błagał kogokolwiek o cokolwiek.

\- Nikt Cię już nie uratuje, przegrałeś, Skywalker. Ani ty, ani nikt inny nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać.

\- A założymy się? - zapytał Obi-Wan wyskakując zza ściany, aktywując swój miecz.

Zobaczył Kima, w ręku trzymał chip, wyglądał jak jakieś narzędzie do kontrolowania umysłu. Wymachiwał tym przed oczyma Anakina.

\- M-mistrzu... - szepnął Anakin słabym, wykończonym i zachrypłym głosem. Musiał walczyć, by pozostawić swoje oczy otwarte.

Obi-Wan widząc sytuację w jakiej znalazł się jego padawan poczuł wściekłość. Gdyby przybył o parę minut później... nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, lecz zmartwienia nie mógł ukryć.

\- Anakinie. - szepnął i przytaknął, jakby chciał go zrelaksować.

\- Hm, zobacz, jednak komuś na tobie zależy. - stwierdził Kimo i westchnął.

\- Odsuń się od mojego przyjaciela. - syknął kierując swój miecz w jego stronę.

Kimo mruknął cicho i uśmiechnął cwaniacko.

\- Jesteś pewien że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał wyciągając z kieszeni czerwony przycisk. Gdy go nacisnął, prąd zaczął razić Anakina, zmuszając bruneta do krzyku, który z czasem zamieniał się w raniący uszy starszego Jedi szept.

Młodszy Jedi zacisnął szczękę by zminimalizować hałas. Jego bezwładne ciało rzucało się na boki, jakby miałoby to zmniejszyć ból.

Obi-Wan zaklął w myślach, starając się ujarzmić gniew. Słyszał ból swojego padawana. Widział jego cierpienie, a świadomość, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, nie pomagała mu w niczym.

Kimo puścił przycisk tylko po to, by na nowo go nacisnąć. Anakin już nawet nie krzyczał, nie miał siły. Wydawał z siebie tylko słabe jęki. Obi-Wan miał wrażenie, że jego twarz wygięła się w grymas.

\- Pożałujesz tego. - warknął. Teraz nawet nie próbował się uspokoić.

\- Nie, nie wydaję mi się. No? Jeszcze jeden ruch, a on zginie. - uśmiechnął się. - Odłóż broń.

Obi-Wan przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał się na wiszącego nieruchomo Anakina. Jego głowa była spuszczona, ale miał wrażenie że jego wzrok skierowany jest na niego. Był w agonii.

\- 3... 2...

\- Czekaj! Dobrze... wygrałeś. - szepnął Obi-Wan cicho. Musiał wymyślić jakiś plan na szybko. Gdyby tylko potrafił myśleć poza schematami jak Anakin.

Pomieszczenie wypełnił śmiech Kima, który szybko zabrał miecz Jedi. Nie zauważył chyba jednak miecza Anakina, którego to szybko schował w rękawie.

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że przepuszczę taką okazję i puszczę go wolno? - zapytał Kimo, zbliżając palec do przycisku.

\- Nie! - krzyknął Obi-Wan, używając Mocy by wyrwać mu przycisk. Rzucił go w kąt, a następnie aktywował miecz Anakina i swój przyciągając go mocą.

Kimo zdążył aktywować swój, a gdy miecze obu zderzyły się ze sobą po pomieszczeniu rozniosło się echo od uderzenia. Kimo wykonał pierwszy atak, lecz był on słaby i niedopracowany. Obi-Wan odparł go z łatwością. Zauważył również, że jego przeciwnik nie stawia równo nóg, chwieje się na nich po bezpośrednim ataku.

\- Niezła pokazówka, Kimo. Ale rozczaruję cię, jesteś za słabo wyszkolony by stawać do walki z Mistrzem Jedi. - zaczepił go. Chciał go sprowokować. Może w ten sposób odwróciłby jego uwagę.

\- Jestem lepszy od tego głupca, który gdyby nie ty, mistrzu Kenobi, zginąłby już dawno. Ale chwila... hmm, czy to nie ty zawsze go karciłeś i dawałeś kary, nie słuchając nawet co ma na swoją obronę? - odgryzł się. Obi-Wan nie był pewien, czy przeciwnik wyczuł jego strategię, czy też po prostu lubi dogryzać. Obie opcje były prawdopodobne.

Najbardziej bolał go fakt, że miał rację. Karał swojego ucznia, brata, za wszystko, nie dając mu nawet dojść do słowa. Oślepienie towarzyszyło mu tyle lat.

\- Nie ty miałeś go gdzieś, kiedy inni go dręczyli?

\- Z Tobą na czele?

\- Ze mną, nie ze mną. To nie ważne. To ty go nie chciałeś wysłuchać. Kto wie, może gdybyś to zrobił, nie byłoby tu dzisiaj żadnego z nas. - uśmiechnął się.

\- Masz rację. Popełniłem błąd. Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie potrafię się do tego przyznać. - warknął i wykonał błyskawiczny ruch. Naskoczył na niego, zaatakował silnie i precyzyjnie. Kimo odparł ten ruch i odpowiedział tym samym. W jednej chwili strategia obu zmieniła się w ofensywę. Uderzali miecz o miecz, robiąc przy tym uniki i obroty. W końcu nadszedł ten moment. Bezpośredni atak Kima. Młody Sith rzucił się na niego. Obi-Wan odepchnął go i przystąpił do ostatecznego ruchu.

Podstawił mu nogę. Kimo upadł na plecy, wypuszczając swój miecz świetlny.

\- Myślę, że przegrałeś. - odparł z satysfakcją i włączył komunikator. - Kapitanie Rex, możecie wejść. Zabierzecie parę śmieci. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, nie odsuwając ostrza miecza od szyi pokonanego, byłego Jedi.

\- Robi się. - odpowiedział mu głos klona.

Chciał od razu podbiec i uwolnić Anakina, ale wiedział, że musi poczekać na Rex'a i pilnować więźnia. Nie tracił zimnej krwi, opanowanie i spokój, tym się kieruje. Zastanawiało go tylko gdzie jest Dooku. Wyraźnie wyczuwał jego obecność wcześniej, a teraz nawet odrobiny. Nie płakał z tego powodu, ponieważ jego obecnym priorytetem jest zaopiekowanie się Anakinem.

Klony szybko przybyły, zabierając Kima ze sobą. Jeszcze się trochę wyrywał, ale poddał się gdy jeden z żołnierzy przyłożył mu do głowy blaster.

Gdy tylko mógł od niego odejść, podbiegł do Anakina i zniszczył wiązkę, w tym samym czasie łapiąc padawana w swoje drżące ręce. Usłyszał jego zbolały, przytłumiony jęk, którego chyba nie miał usłyszeć.

\- Anakinie... - szepnął zmartwiony, jego głos był bardziej drżący niż sam chciał.

\- M...ah... m-mistrzu... - odszeptał cicho, niemalże bezgłośnie. - Wie... wiedziałem że po mnie przyjdziesz... - stwierdził tak samo, a nawet ciszej niż poprzednio i delikatnie uśmiechnął się zamykając oczy.

\- Csii, Anakinie. Odpoczywaj, już Cię stąd zabieram. - rzekł rozglądając się na boki.

Przewinął jego rękę przez swoje ramię, pragnąc nie zadawać mu dodatkowego bólu. Brunet usiłował powstrzymać jęki, ale nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. To łamało serce Obi-Wanowi.

\- D-Dooku... on... - zaczął. Każde jego słowo, każdy oddech zdawał się być ciężki, uniemożliwiający swobodny przepływ powietrza.

\- Cicho, Anakinie... opowiesz wszystko jak stąd wyjdziemy... - rozkazał delikatnie i łagodnie Obi-Wan.

Nie otrzymał już odpowiedzi, co było dla nich obu lepsze. Anakin, w jego obecnym stanie, nie powinien się ani trochę przemęczać.

Nie spotkali jeszcze na swojej drodze Dooku, co oznaczać mogło, że Sith albo uciekł, zostawiając swego ucznia samego, co było do niego podobne, albo zastawił na nich pułapkę. Jednakże w dalszym ciągu nie czuł go ani tu, ani nawet na tej planecie.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Słońce wciąż świeciło wysoko, a białe chmury rozwiały się we wszystkie strony. Powietrze zdawało się ciepłe, a nawet duszące.

Anakin zamknął zmrużone oczy, gdy długo nie widziane światło przywitało go na zewnątrz. Czuł jak jego nogi powoli odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Chwiał się. Gdyby nie podpierający go Obi-Wan, upadłby na twarz, nie próbując nawet się podnieść. Jego widok robił się coraz ciemniejszy, lecz walczył jak tylko mógł by pozostać przytomnym.

Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał jego włosy, ale on czuł tylko ból rozprzestrzeniony po całym ciele.

Gdy słońce przestało go razić, a on poczuł jak jest kładziony na ziemię, otworzył zmęczone, jasne, niebieskie oczy i ujrzał zmartwioną twarz swojego mistrza. Mistrza, w którego wierzył. Mistrza, który go nie zawiódł. Mistrza, który o niego dbał jak o własną rodzinę.

 ** _C.D.N_**


	5. Rozdział 5 - Wizje

**_Oto znowu ja, a to kolejny, (już 5!) rozdział! W międzyczasie zaczęłam tworzyć również wersję angielską (ale różni się tylko niektórymi szczegółami i dialogami), ale bez obaw dbam o wersję polską jak potrafię ;)_**

 _Myślę, że już nie potrzebuję pisać, że nic nie należy do mnie (gdyby tak było nie siedziałabym na kanapie i pisała fanfiction, tylko leżałabym na jakiejś hiszpańskiej plaży) :)_

 ** _~~~Rozdział 5~~~_**

 _"Przyjaciele są jak ciche anioły, które podnoszą nas, kiedy nasze skrzydła zapominają, jak latać."_

 _~ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Westchnął starając się przezwyciężyć ból w klatce piersiowej. Czuł dotyk dłoni Obi-Wana, który był niezwykle delikatny i kojący.

\- M-mistrzu... - szepnął wciąż ciszej niż by chciał i niż się spodziewał. Za wszelką cenę musiał odzyskać siły. Nie mógł za długo leżeć i martwić Obi-Wana.

Kaszlnął i zacisnął pięści. Sam nie wiedział co bolało go bardziej, miał wrażenie, że ta agonia rozrywa całe jego ciało równomiernie.

\- Anakin. - zaczął głosem opanowanym, jednak jego twarz zdradzała wszystkie towarzyszące mu emocje.

Tak, obwiniał się. Tak, był ślepy. Ale chciał to teraz wszystko naprawić. Już zrozumiał swoje błędy i zaakceptował fakt, że Kodeks nie zawsze jest najważniejszy, i nie zawsze rozwiązuje każdą sprawę.

\- Mistrzu... - otworzył usta, ale dalsze słowa utknęły mu w gardle, jakby coś chwyciło go za struny głosowe, ciągnąc powietrze z powrotem do płuc.

Odkaszlał nie poddając się. Obi-Wan właśnie takiego go znał. Zawziętego, niezależnego, trochę buntowniczego. Nie dającego za wygraną nawet z ogromnym bólem.

\- W-wody... - wyszeptał zachryple. Jego przymrużone oczy zetknęły się ze spojrzeniem Obi-Wana.

\- Już. - odparł starszy Jedi, sięgając po butelkę wody, którą trzymał Rex. Obydwoje nawet nie zauważyli kiedy klon do nich dołączył. Czuli się tak, jakby czas się zatrzymał, a wszystko wokół nich zamarło.

Uniósł delikatnie głowę padawana i napoił go powoli. Jego serce ściskał ból gdy widział jak młodszy Jedi łapczywie łyka zimny dla jego gardła płyn, usiłując powstrzymać kaszel. Usta Anakina były całe popękane, a z górnej wargi sączyła się wpół zaschnięta krew. Nie wyglądał jak Rycerz Jedi, który towarzyszył mu od bardzo dawna. Przypominał teraz zbitego chłopca, porzuconego przez los, znalezionego przez ból.

Anakin westchnął ciężko, a następnie bez słowa zamknął oczy. Zdawało się, że zasnął. Obi-Wan przytaknął do Rex'a, który czekał na rozkazy cierpliwie.

\- W porządku kapitanie, weź trzech ludzi i pójdźcie po statek. Tylko ostrożnie. Na planecie wciąż może być Dooku. - szepnął nie chcąc zbudzić Anakina.

Rex przytaknął i wykonał polecenie. Razem z nim zabrano także Kima, który teraz odpowie za zabójstwo swojego mistrza i pozostałe zbrodnie przeciw Republice, przeciw Anakinowi. Obi-Wan nie czuł nienawiści tak bardzo jak jego dawny padawan, ale złość zaległa gdzieś głęboko w jego sercu. Nie wiedział tylko, czy ta złość była na niego samego, czy na Kima, za to co zrobił. Wiedział, że nie zazna spokoju póki szczerze nie porozmawia z Anakinem.

Westchnął cicho i odgarnął kosmyki włosów z trochę posiniaczonej twarzy ucznia. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy, lecz szybko je otarł. Mimo wszystko wciąż był Jedi. Wciąż _chciał_ podążać za Kodeksem. Ta sytuacja była wyjątkowa. Stawiał teraz Anakina ponad wszystko co dla niego ważne.

Chcąc sprawdzić temperaturę ciała Jedi, którego twarz była nienaturalnie rozpalona, dotknął jego czoła ponownie. Jednak tym razem doznał czegoś na wzór wizji. Z tymże wizja ta miała miejsce w przeszłości. Przeszłości Anakina. Jego świat zawirował, a dookoła otoczyło go białe, ostre, niemalże oślepiające światło. Zmrużył oczy, a gdy je otworzył, był już gdzie indziej - na Coruscant.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Wychodził właśnie z zajęć zamyślony jak to on. Jego twarz była pozbawiona wszelkich emocji, kamienna i chłodna. Stanął pod ścianą, z dala od pozostałych padawanów, gdzie mógł odnaleźć spokój i otworzył książkę, kiedy wbiegł w niego Aronn, uczeń z jego klasy. Wytrącił mu książkę z ręki._

 _\- Woah, uważaj trochę, co?! Mogłem sobie coś zrobić! - warknął wściekły._

 _Anakin popatrzył w dół na leżącą na ziemi książkę i schylił się po nią, kiedy Aronn pchnął go na ścianę. Nie wiedział co on do niego ma, z resztą jak większość._

 _Spojrzał się na niego wilczym wzrokiem, bez żadnego słowa. Mowa była zbędna, uczucia wisiały nad nimi jak deszczowe chmury._

 _\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał ciemno ubrany padawan. Jego ton był spokojny, opanowany, co nie było do niego podobne._

 _\- O co? Przeproś mnie. - szturchnął go._

 _\- Za co? To ty na mnie wpadłeś._

 _Aronn kopnął jego książkę dalej, po kamieniach i betonie, rwąc jej okładkę. Obi-Wan pamiętał ten podręcznik. Była to jego własność, za którą potem zganił Anakina._

 _\- Nie interesuję mnie to. Powinieneś już znać swoje miejsce. Przeproś natychmiast! - rozkazał chwytając go za kark. Aronn zawsze był problematyczny, a przynajmniej dla niego._

 _\- Nie mam zamiaru Cię przepraszać kołku! - warknął Anakin, odpychając jego silną rękę. Mimo tego, że Aronn przerastał Anakina o głowę, jeśli nie o dwie, nie miał zamiaru się tak łatwo zdominować, nigdy._

 _\- Że jak mnie nazwałeś? - zapytał i zacisnął pięść, wymachując nią przed jego twarzą._

 _\- Wiesz, na takich jak ty mam wiele określeń, jednakże jestem prawie pewien, że chodziło ci o "kołka"? - odgryzł się w swoim stylu, jak to on._

 _Aronn ryknął w furii i wziął zamach, jednak Anakin wykazał się sprytem i szybkością. Natychmiast wykonał unik, a pięść jego przeciwnika uderzyła o twardy mur. Kolejny ryk, tym razem pełen bólu, rozniósł się echem, koncentrując na nich uwagę reszty._

 _\- Pożałujesz tego. Pożałujesz, że kiedykolwiek odważyłeś się mi przeciwstawić, zobaczysz! - zagroził mu przez zęby._

 _Anakin tylko uśmiechnął się ze zlekceważeniem i pokręcił głową._

 _\- Już widzę. - prychnął. - I dam ci małą radę. Następnym razem jak będziesz chciał przyłożyć komuś w twarz, celuj w twarz, nie to co za nią. - stwierdził wyśmiewawczo, obserwując jak Aronn odbiega, czerwony na twarzy od gniewu. To usatysfakcjonowało Anakina. Nawet jeśli będzie miał przez to kłopoty, było warto._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan oderwał ręce od czoła przyjaciela. Oddychał szybko, walcząc z własnym szokiem i niedowierzaniem. Anakin wymamrotał coś pod nosem, lecz nie zbudził się, ku uldze Obi-Wana. Jedi obejrzał swoje drżące ręce jak najdokładniej mógł, a następnie wrócił spojrzeniem do byłego padawana.

\- Och Anakinie... tak strasznie Cię przepraszam... - szepnął zamykając oczy.

Nigdy sobie nie wybaczy tego, jak bardzo nie widział co się działo. Tracił go na własne życzenie. Teraz był już pewny, czekała go poważna rozmowa ze swoim pierwszym i jedynym padawanem. Ale nie był to czas na smutki. Teraz liczył się tylko jego powrót do zdrowia.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Usłyszał statek, poruszył powiekami, powoli je otwierając. Ból w jego ciele był już nieco mniejszy, ale wciąż obecny nie dawał mu spokoju. Gdy odzyskał ostrość obrazu, od razu zauważył Obi-Wana, stojącego zaraz obok.

\- Mistrzu? - zaczął niepewnie, jego głos był już odrobinę silniejszy, lecz nadal zachrypły i cichy.

\- Anakinie, jak się czujesz? - zapytał natychmiastowo, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

\- Eh... jakby... jakby przejechał po mnie... speeder... jakieś pięć tysięcy razy. - odpowiedział, ale zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

Humor mu powrócił, co uradowało Obi-Wana, i to bardzo. Podarował mu mały uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Atmosfera między nimi z lekka się rozluźniła, co było dobrze odczuwalne w Mocy.

\- Generale, statek gotowy do odlotu. - zameldował Rex zza jego pleców.

Obi-Wan przytaknął i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z kapitanem. Był mu wdzięczny za tak sprawne wykonywanie poleceń, jednak nie było w tym nic dziwnego odkąd jest on w armii Generała Skywalkera.

\- Wspaniale. Teraz pomóż mi z Anakinem. - powiedział, znów przewijając go przez ramię. Nie chciał słyszeć tego jęku gdy Rycerz próbował podnieść się z ziemi, ale niestety usłyszał.

Rex podszedł, był niemniej szczęśliwy, że jego generał jest cały. Chwycił drugie ramię młodszego Jedi i wprowadzili go powoli na pokład. Tam Obi-Wan zaprowadził go do małego pokoiku. Była to salka medyczna, jednak bez droida-medyka.

Anakin kuśtykał, jego nogi wciąż były jak z waty. Gdy tylko poczuł pod sobą miękki materac łóżka, westchnął tłamsząc w sobie ból. Od jakiegoś czasu nie czuł pod sobą niczego tak wygodnego, a mimo to wciąż tak banalnego.

\- Gdzie Cię najbardziej boli? - zapytał jego kochany mistrz, którego szanował ponad wszystko i wszystkich.

\- Poza tym, że wszędzie..? Chyba... kostka. - wskazał na swoją nogę. Tak, była spuchnięta nawet przez but.

\- Połóż się. - zażądał mistrz Jedi łagodnie. - Czuj się wolny by spać. Powinieneś teraz odpoczywać. - stwierdził i delikatnie zdjął jego buta. Robił to jak najdelikatniej mógł, by nie krzywdzić dodatkowo przyjaciela.

Jego kostka była zaczerwieniona i spuchnięta. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego poważnego uszkodzenia. Nie chciał jej dotykać, by zaoszczędzić przyjacielowi niepotrzebnego bólu. Myśl, że musi ją opatrzeć trochę go zaniepokoiła, ponieważ wiedział, że Anakin będzie cierpiał nawet przy najmniejszym dotyku.

\- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał do ledwo przytomnego padawana, ale on zdawał się nie słyszeć.

Następnie wziął kilka bandaży i lód. Najdelikatniej jak umiał obłożył obolałą część ciała, słysząc syk Anakina. Nie potrafił go zignorować, zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

Zaczął ostrożnie owijać kostkę, skupiony na tym co robi jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy skończył, zauważył że Anakin zdawał się spać. Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie łagodnie i swoją mocą okrył młodszego Jedi ciemną kołdrą, która trochę zlała się z kolorem ubrań Anakina. Lecz zmartwiła go rozpalona twarz ucznia, a on sam trochę drżał. Chwycił go za dłoń, ale ponownie, wbrew jego woli, przeniósł się w przeszłość.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _\- Co do..? - zapytał, ale gdy otoczenie wokół niego się zmieniło, zauważył że był w pokoju Anakina. Nie chciał tu być. Wiedział, że nie trafił tu przypadkowo._

 _Przez drzwi wbiegł jego padawan, a za nim on sam. Szybko domyślił się, że jest niewidzialny, jak duch. Był w trakcie ich kolejnej kłótni._

 _\- Ale mistrzu, to nie moja wina, dlaczego nie chcesz mnie wysłuchać?! - zaczął krzykiem Anakin._

 _Już wiedział gdzie jest, a raczej kiedy jest. W ręku trzymał swój podarty i brudny podręcznik. Ten sam, który w poprzedniej wizji potoczył się przez pół ziemi._

 _\- Dlatego, że zniszczyłeś moją własność! Dałem ci to do nauki, nie do zabawy w droida niszczyciela._

 _\- Ale to nie moja wina, naprawdę!_

 _\- A więc czyja? - westchnął. Uspokoił swój głos. - Anakinie. Jedi powinien być rozważny i uważać na rzeczy innych. Musisz się trochę ogarnąć._

 _\- Ale mistrzu, powtarzam ci że to nie ja, gdybyś tylko zechciał mnie wysłuchać nie byłoby w ogóle tej rozmowy! - ton padawana nadal był gniewny. Cały Anakin._

 _Gdyby tylko mógł teraz wpłynąć na tą rozmowę, zrobiłby to. Widział swoje błędy. Tym razem wyraźnie. Czy właśnie to Moc, lub cokolwiek innego powodującego te wizje, chce mu uświadomić?_

 _\- Uważasz, że to wszystko załatwi? Zwalenie winy na kogoś innego nie jest ścieżką Jedi._

 _\- Brak wysłuchania też nią nie jest. To ty mi zawsze powtarzasz, że rozmową można wszystko załatwić! Ale gdy chodzi o mnie, nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiasz, tylko wysuwasz bezpodstawne oskarżenia! - krzyknął._

 _Miał rację. Ale Obi-Wan zawsze chciał go wytrenować na idealnego Jedi, chciał spełnić obietnicę daną Qui-Gonowi jak najlepiej mógł. Nie, nie żałował podjęcia się jego treningu. On odnalazł w Anakinie przyjaciela i brata. Szkoda, że zadziałało to w tylko jedną stronę..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Ocknął się z wizji gdy poczuł słaby uścisk drżącej dłoni Anakina. Brunet patrzył się na niego, jego niebieskie oczy skrywały w sobie smutek i cierpienie. Zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Ale z rozmową wolał poczekać aż Anakin odzyska siły.

\- Mistrzu... - szepnął cicho. - Co się stało?

Obi-Wan mrugnął i zaklął w myślach. Zapomniał, że Anakin może wyczuć jego stan, a to mogłoby pogorszyć jego samopoczucie, które jest równie ważne przy regeneracji, jak sam sen.

\- Anakinie... śpij. Odpoczywaj... - odparł łagodnie, ignorując pytanie w nadziei, że Anakin póki co go nie zada.

\- N-nie... nie mogę.

Chciał się podciągnąć, ale agonia była zbyt wielka. Zaraz jak podniósł swoje ciało, chwycił się za brzuch, sycząc z bólu. Obi-Wan natychmiast do niego podszedł i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, chcąc umiejscowić go w wygodnej pozycji leżącej.

\- Nie wstawaj, musisz leżeć. - rozkazał cicho, chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale widząc jego łzy w oczach, powstrzymał się.

 _"Nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiasz tylko wysuwasz bezpodstawne oskarżenia"_ słyszał echo w swojej głowie.

Delikatnie położył go na łóżku. Chciał się nim opiekować. Musiał to robić. Inaczej jego sumienie nie da mu spokoju do końca życia.

\- Zi... zimno mi. - wyszeptał głosem spokojnym, lecz drżącym.

Obi-Wan, zaniepokojony słowami młodszego Jedi, położył dłoń na jego czole. Było gorące jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Masz gorączkę. - odparł szeptem, hamując łzy. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego.

Anakin odkaszlał w odpowiedzi.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój organizm doznał szoku. - wyjaśnił spokojnie, jednak mimo zdystyngowanego tonu, w środku czuł ogromny niepokój.

Jedi spojrzał się na niego, ale tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Bardzo... pocieszające... - wyjęczał.

Obi-Wan westchnął bez słowa. Widząc upartość Anakina, która zawsze utrzymywała się na wysokim poziomie, pokręcił głową wiedząc, że nie namówi go na odpoczynek. Choć raz mógłby go posłuchać. Powinien teraz kazać mu spać.

Ale zamiast tego wziął wodę z pobliskiej szafki i usiadł na łóżku obok swojego padawana.

\- Masz, napij się. - szepnął i podał płyn do rąk osłabionego Jedi.

Anakin, ku jego zaskoczeniu, przyjął wodę bez żadnego słowa sprzeciwu. Był już trochę silniejszy, jednak na dłuższą konwersacje się jeszcze nie nadawał. Lecz jego smutek był ogromny. A jego nadzwyczajna więź z Anakinem pozwalała im zrozumieć wzajemnie swoje emocje i uczucia. Tak jak Obi-Wan wiedział kiedy Anakin cierpi, tak Anakin wyczuwał smutek Obi-Wana.

\- C-co się stało... mistrzu? - zapytał drżącym głosem. Gorączka wprawiała jego całe ciało w drgania. Czekała go długa, ciężka podróż powrotna. Czuł się coraz gorzej.

Starszy Jedi spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach tliło się zamartwienie. Zacisnął dłoń padawana jeszcze mocniej, czując zobowiązanie do pomocy mu.

\- Przepraszam, Anakinie. - zdołał wyszeptać, jednak nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć.

\- Za... za co?

\- Za wszystko. - powiedział i okrył jego ciało grubszym kocem. Musiał zbić gorączkę, najlepiej jak najszybciej się da.

\- N-nie rozu-

\- Pogadamy o tym później, Anakinie. Narazie, czy tego chcesz czy nie, musisz odpoczywać. A ja muszę zwalczyć tą gorączkę. - stwierdził i zmoczył w zimnej wodzie szmatkę, którą obłożył czoło młodszego Rycerza.

Znał jeden przepis, recepturę na lekarstwo. Jednakże statek był ubogi w składniki. A jeśli pominąłby niektóre z nich, gramatura musiałaby się zmienić. A on nigdy nie był wzorowym medykiem.

Anakin przymknął oczy. Oboje wiedzieli, że z tak wysoką temperaturą nie zaśnie. Obi-Wan nawet dziwił się, że do tej pory jego padawan wciąż trzyma się ku przytomności i nie majaczy. Wiedział, że powinien powiadomić Radę o pojmaniu Kima, ale nie był w stanie zostawić tu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nie z gorączką i nie rannego.

A droga na Coruscant jest długa. Za nimi leciał drugi statek, którym przybyli żołnierze by pomóc mu schwytać Kima i uwolnić Anakina.

\- Mistrzu, proszę, zostaw mnie tu i wypełnij swoje obowiązki wobec Rady. - wyrwał go z rozważań Anakin, zdając się czuć rozterkę Jedi.

Mistrz pokręcił tylko głową, lekko uśmiechnięty. Zaskoczony następnymi słowami odpowiedział krótko.

\- Nie, nie zostawię cię. Już tego nie zrobię. A Rada zawsze może poczekać.

\- Nie wierzę że... mówi to Obi-Wan... Kenobi. - wysyczał w przypływie agonii. Chwilę potem jęknął głośno, zaciskając oczy i pięści.

\- Anakinie, co się dzieję?! Anakinie! - natychmiast się zerwał na równe nogi.

\- B-b-boli... m-mistrzu... boli... - syknął i ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, że Obi-Wan musiał powstrzymać się od jęku. Jakby nie patrzeć, to mechaniczna dłoń, musi boleć.

\- Gdzie Cię boli? - zapytał. Jego głos brzmiał jak struna gotowa pęknąć przy drobnej usterce. On sam _czuł_ się jak taka struna, widząc stan przyjaciela.

\- W-wszędzie... Ahh! - zaczął się okropnie wiercić. Gorączka zaczęła przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Obi-Wan nie był nawet pewien, czy jeszcze jest tu z nim.

\- Anakinie, musisz zachować spokój! Leż spokojnie, to zmniejszy ból! - rozkazał, ale on go nie słyszał.

Łzy w oczach padawana łamały mu serce. Gdyby tylko mógł zrobić coś więcej. Może dałby radę uzdrowić go choć trochę Mocą? Ale Anakin jest silnym organizmem, takie działanie jest ryzykowne. Ale czy miał inne wyjście? Albo to, albo śmierć jego przyjaciela w ogromnej męce. Westchnął kręcąc głową. Odpowiedź była bardziej niż oczywista. Musiał zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy by ratować młodszego Jedi.

\- Przepraszam Anakinie. - szepnął i zamknął oczy, bał się ewentualnych skutków, ale gotów podjąć każde ryzyko, przystąpił do pracy.

Jęki padawana nie pomagały mu się skupić. Po kilku chwilach poczuł w sobie przypływ Mocy. Podszedł do Anakina i zaczął machać powoli rękoma nad zagonizowanym ciałem Jedi. Dotknął jego czoła i klatki piersiowej, pragnąc przekazać cały spokój i harmonię torturowanemu ciału.

Wraz z czasem, chłopak zaczął się uspokajać. Rozluźnił pięści i zdawało się, że zasnął, ku wielkiej radości Obi-Wana.

Mistrz Jedi otworzył oczy i zmierzył nimi padawana. Rzeczywiście, spał. To go uspokoiło. Dotknął jego czoła. Nadal było ciepłe, ale już chłodniejsze niż sekundy temu. Westchnął, przytaknął i szybko skierował sie do centrum kierownictwa. Musiał powiadomić Radę o postępach w misji...

 ** _C.D.N_**


	6. Rodział 6 - Sen

**Powracam po dość krótkiej przerwie z nowym rozdziałem. Średnio mi się on podoba, ale wydaję mi się, że i tak nie jest taki zły. Z resztą, rzadko kiedy podobają mi się moje własne prace, ale to mało interesujący fakt :P Ocenianie jak zwykle zostawiam Wam _(chyba piszę to samo w każdym wstępie do rozdziału :d)._ Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba :))**

 _Uwaga: Nie posiadam żadnych praw ani żadnych postaci._

 ** _~~~Rozdział 6~~~_**

 _"Nie idź za mną, bo nie umiem prowadzić. Nie idź przede mną, bo mogę za Tobą nie nadążyć. Idź po prostu obok mnie i bądź moim przyjacielem."_

 _~ Albert Camus_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Mistrzu... obawiam się, że Skywalker nam uciekł... - szepnął niskim, rozczarowanym głosem Dooku, kłaniając się przed hologramem.

\- A co z twoim uczniem? - zapytał starszy Sith.

\- Aresztowany. Czy powinienem podjąć próbę odbicia go?

\- ... Nie, ten dzieciak nie jest nam już do niczego potrzebny. Pozwólmy mu cieszyć się jego wymarzoną... wolnością. - zachichotał cicho, a Hrabia zauważył na jego zakapturzonej twarzy drobny uśmiech.

\- Tak jest, mistrzu.

\- A Skywalkerem się nie przejmuj. Zajmę się nim osobiście... - z tymi słowami hologram rozwiał się, pozostawiając Hrabiego samego.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował chłód. Dooku złowieszczo uśmiechnął się pod nosem sam do siebie, mając nadzieję, że ich plan powiedzie się bez żadnych komplikacji.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Wyszedł z pokoju, gdzie parę klonów wraz z Rex'em, który przejął chwilowo dowodzenie, czekali na niego. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zasalutowali mu, a Rex podszedł bliżej. Jego twarz wydawała się spokojna.

\- Generale Kenobi, zaraz wchodzimy w hiperprzestrzeń. - zameldował. Czekała ich długa droga powrotna. Obi-Wan wiedział, że nie będzie mógł spać spokojnie, nie z świadomością o stanie Anakina.

\- Dobrze. Przed nami długa droga, a Anakin potrzebuje opieki medycznej. Połącz mnie z Radą Jedi. - rozkazał zdecydowanie, skrywając w tym swój własny lęk, z którym zmagał się odkąd stracił z oczu Anakina.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Chwilę później pojawiły się hologramy mistrza Windu, Plo Koon'a i Yody. Na połączenie odpowiedzieli błyskawicznie. Tak, jakby cały czas oczekiwali nowych wieści.

\- Obi-Wanie, udało ci się złapać Kima? - zapytał Windu zaraz na wejściu, nie czekając nawet aż Obi-Wan zdąży się przywitać.

Pytanie odbiło się echem w jego głowie. Odleciał na parę sekund, ale wrócił na ziemię czując na sobie wzrok pozostałych mistrzów.

Był niemalże zawiedziony postawą Rady. Czy ich naprawdę nie interesuje to jak Anakin się czuje, czy w ogóle żyje? Na pierwszym miejscu stawiają dobro Republiki i schwytanie mordercy, ale mimo tego czuł frustrację. Zrobiłoby to dla nich różnicę gdyby Anakin zginął? Tego był akurat pewien - tylko taką, że straciliby potężnego Jedi przez niektórych uważanego za Wybrańca.

\- Tak. Jest na drugim statku. Fives go pilnuje. Powinniśmy dotrzeć na Coruscant za dwie godziny. - odparł wyrzucając z głowy wszelkie negatywne myśli.

\- Czy udało ci się odbić Skywalkera? - dopytywał w dalszym ciągu Mace.

 _"odbić"_ , tak jakby Anakin był tylko przedmiotem należącym do Republiki, kartą przetargową, którą należy trzymać przy sobie. W tym momencie nie mógł pojąć postawy Rady. Raz mu nie ufali, a potem z kolei chcieli by był razem z nimi. Oczywiście, jego Moc przyda się dla Zakonu, ale czy tylko to motywowało ich do trzymania Anakina po stronie Jedi?

\- Tak, mistrzu Windu. Uratowałem go. Ale jego stan jest poważny. Potrzebuje opieki medycznej, a tu na statku takiej nie ma.

\- Hmm, sprawa to poważna jest. - mruknął Yoda, zmartwiony, ale i rozkojarzony. Jakby coś przykuwało jego myśli.

\- Czy wiadomo czego Separatyści od niego chcieli? - zapytał tym razem Plo.

\- Nie do końca. Nie rozmawiałem z nim o tym, jest zbyt słaby by prowadzić dłuższą rozmowę.

\- Jak tylko odzyska siły, skontaktujcie się z nami. - rozkazał Windu i Obi-Wan przytaknął. Wyglądało na to, że jedyne co ich na chwilę obecną interesowało, to plany Separatystów.

Z jednej strony ich rozumiał, sam do niedawna bardziej by się tym przejmował. Ale z drugiej, czuł się fatalnie nie będąc w stanie pomóc Anakinowi bardziej. Sam fakt, że jakiś czas temu postanowił przymknąć oko na Kodeks był dla niego czymś poważnym.

Hologramy rozproszyły się, a mistrz Jedi został sam. Teraz widział błędy Rady i jej oschłość. Nic dziwnego, że Anakin zawsze nienawidził słuchania rozkazów. Czy Jedi naprawdę powinien być taki nieczuły? Potrząsnął głową i skierował się do sali, w której przebywał jego przyjaciel.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Otaczała go ciemność. Nie widział nic, poza mrokiem. Nie rozumiał gdzie jest, ale z całą pewnością nie chciał tu być. Chłód oplatał jego ciało, lekko je paraliżując._

 _\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwy? - zapytał go starszy, męski głos, którego nie był w stanie rozpoznać._

 _Natychmiast się odwrócił, by zobaczyć kto do niego mówi, jednak nie widział żywej duszy. Wciąż był sam._

 _\- Czy Jedi o ciebie dbają? - znów ten sam głos odbił się echem. Robiło się coraz chłodniej._

 _\- Kim jesteś? - zawołał. Starał się by jego głos nie był zbyt drżący ani przerażony._

 _\- Tym, kogo uważają za najgorsze, Anakinie._

 _Jedi potrząsnął głową, która zaczęła go boleć. Coś ściskało go w klatce piersiowej._

 _\- Skąd... znasz moje imię? Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - krzyknął obracając się raz jeszcze. Było mu ciężko wykonywać jakiekolwiek ruchy, coś go przyciągało do ziemi, próbując powalić._

 _\- Chcę byś przejrzał na oczy. Zakon Jedi nie jest dla ciebie dobrym miejscem. Jestem twoim przyjacielem, sprzymierzeńcem._

 _Może to po prostu halucynacje z powodu gorączki? Jednak brzmiały tak realnie. Ten głos... znał go skądś, ale nie mógł określić do kogo należy. Wszystko wirowało, zadając dodatkowy ból._

 _\- Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć co jest dla mnie dobre, a co nie?!_

 _\- Znam cię lepiej niż ci się wydaje. Zawsze byłem z tobą. - odparł głos szorstko. - Jestem twoim przeznaczeniem, twoim mrokiem, twoją ciemnością. - syknął._

 _Jego tętno przyśpieszyło, a źrenice powiększyły. To nie mogła być prawda._

 _\- Jesteś ciemną stroną... - szepnął z przerażeniem. Teraz był pewien że to nie halucynacje._

 _\- Taak, tak. Jestem nią i tylko czekam, aż się do mnie przyłączysz. Aż podejmiesz słuszną decyzję._

 _\- Nie! Nigdy! Odejdź! - chwycił się za głowę._

 _\- Nie? Nigdy? Zobaczymy, młody Skywalkerze. Zobaczymy... - szepnął głos i na chwilę zrobiło się cicho. To był rodzaj ciszy, której nienawidził._

 _Gdy Anakin pomyślał, że to koniec, przeszył go bolesny cień. Krzyknął i upadł na kolana. Nagle wszystko zaczęło go piec, jakby stanął w płomieniach._

 _\- Dołącz do mnie, razem stworzymy lepszy świat. Z dala od zmartwień. Z dala od cierpienia. Z dala od tej głupiej bandy Jedi, którzy chcą uczynić z ciebie robota, chłopca na posyłki._

 _\- N-nie! Nie, to się nie dzieje! To halucynacje! Odejdź! - protestował przełamując ból rozprzestrzeniający się błyskawicznie po jego ciele. Chciał stąd wyjść, ale nie mógł zrobić nic._

 _\- Ha-ha-ha, nazywaj to jak chcesz, jeszcze się spotkamy, mój panie Vaderze. - w tym momencie poczuł jak coś go objęło chłodnymi łapami. Usłyszał trochę niewyraźny głos Obi-Wana. Krzyczał coś, ale nie potrafił wychwycić żadnych słów._

 _Potem usłyszał siebie samego, a piękący ból na ciele urósł w siłę._

 _\- Nigdy! - krzyknął i powstał, jednak agonia jaka przeszyła jego ciało była niemiłosierna. Wokół niego pojawiły się różne cienie i postacie. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, wszyscy, których kochał. Wszyscy, którzy w jednej sekundzie padli martwi._

 _Wyrwał się z objęć ciemności czując agonię praktycznie wszędzie. Miał wrażenie że całe jego ciało płonie. Tak też było. Stał w płomieniach, nie mógł zrobić nic. Krzyknął i upadł ponownie. Przed jego oczyma wybuchła planeta. Słyszał tylko głosy w swojej głowie. Vader, Sith, Śmierć..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, a on sam zerwał się z krzykiem, ignorując ból.

\- Nie! - schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. Jego oddech był szybki, za szybki, a jego ciało całe drżało, już nie od gorączki. Czuł krople potu spływające ślamazarnie po jego twarzy.

\- Anakinie, co się dzieje?! - zapytał od razu Obi-Wan, podbiegając do padawana. Nie ukrywał niepokoju.

Anakin spojrzał się na niego. Jego oczy były pełne przerażenia, a w pierwszej chwili go nie poznał. Obi-Wan położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale Rycerz od razu wyrwał się spod jego delikatnego dotyku.

\- Z-zostaw mnie, nie, nie chcę! - początkowo szarpnął się dwa czy trzy razy, zadając sobie kolejny ból.

\- Anakinie, spokojnie, to ja, Obi-Wan. - szepnął i chwycił go za drżącą dłoń. Nie wiedział, że kiedykolwiek tak bardzo zmartwi się jak teraz. Stan Anakina był fatalny. I nie miał tu na myśli kondycji fizycznej.

Jedi przyglądał się mu w strachu, lecz z czasem świadomość do niego powróciła. Spojrzał się na swoje nogi, z których strącił ogrzewającą go kołdrę. Próbował się uspokoić.

\- M-mistrzu... - szepnął, nadal oddychał płytko i szybko. - Mistrzu... - spojrzał się na niego ze łzami w oczach. Wciąż widział obraz martwego Obi-Wana, ginącego od jego miecza, padającego bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- Anakinie, co się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony. Już nawet nie znał określenia na jego poziom niepokoju. Był _zdesperowany_ by mu pomóc.

\- Nie. Nic... nic. To tylko zły sen. - odparł, nadal w stanie szoku, jego oczy wszystko zdradzały, a Obi-Wan nie był ślepy. Nie na jego cierpienie.

\- Na pewno? - zapytał cicho, ale padawan tylko przytaknął bez słowa.

Nie rozumiał co to miało być. A co gorsza, czy Ciemność miała rację? Czy on sam mógłby uratować galaktykę i stworzyć nowy, spokojny świat? Bez wojen i okrucieństwa? Bez niewolnictwa i przemocy wobec dzieci? _"Nie, przecież to niemożliwe"_ pomyślał.

Ciemna strona mocy nie na próżno jest nazywana "ciemną" Czy może to tylko wymysł Zakonu i Rady? Owszem, chciałby zrobić wszystko, aby mógł zakończyć ten wieczny, bezsensowny spór. Ale nie byłby w stanie zdradzić Republiki, Ahsoki, Obi-Wana. Czy... byłby? Jest szansa, że przywróci pokój? Może znalazłby zrozumienie... Świat bez Jedi i ich Kodeksu?

\- Anakinie, chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał jego mistrz, wyrywając go z przemyśleń.

\- Ja... nie. Nie, to nic takiego... - odparł ponuro i zamknął oczy, odwracając od niego głowę.

 _"Znów się zamyka."_ pomyślał Obi-Wan.

Niestety, znał go za dobrze, żeby tego nie czuć. Był pewien, że teraz nic z niego nie wyciągnie, nawet nie widział sensu w próbowaniu.

\- Twoja gorączka ustała. - stwierdził zmieniając temat.

Anakin przytaknął, Obi-Wan nadal słyszał jego przyśpieszony oddech. Cokolwiek mu się śniło, musiało być okropne. Mało co potrafi doprowadzić Anakina do takiego stanu, a to właśnie tego dokonało.

\- Chcesz leki przeciwbólowe? - zapytał słysząc jęk padawana.

W odpowiedzi, tak jak się spodziewał, dostał odmowę. W pewnym sensie go to cieszyło, ponieważ powrót upartości Anakina oznaczało poprawę jego stanu zdrowia, ale z drugiej strony, nie będzie mógł mu już tak łatwo pomóc.

\- Anakinie, jest coś o co muszę się ciebie zapytać. - rzekł i usiadł obok niego, opierając swoje łokcie na kolanach.

Wzrok padawana powędrował na jego twarz.

Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się, lecz w oczach Anakina widoczna była groza, strach.

\- Co wydarzyło się między Tobą, a Kimem? Dlaczego tak cię traktuje? - zapytał cicho. Nie był do końca przekonany czy to odpowiedni moment, ale musiał z nim szczerze porozmawiać, inaczej go straci, a tego by nie przeżył.

Zauważył zawahanie Rycerza, ale postanowił ukomfortować go delikatnym uśmiechem. Musial zrobić krok jako pierwszy, inaczej dowie się tyle co nic.

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać. Ja stanę zawsze za Tobą. - szepnął.

Anakin nie wiedział jak zareagować. Czy był na to gotowy, i czy Obi-Wan go zrozumie? Nigdy nie wykazywał do tego zbyt wielkiej chęci. On może i stanie za nim murem, ale to Anakin widział jego śmierć.

Jedi musiał zauważyć niepewność swojego padawana, bo znów przemówił jako pierwszy.

\- Anakinie. Między nami bywało różnie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że już cię nie zostawię. Nie dam cię nikomu skrzywdzić. Wiem, zawiodłem Cię. Zawiodłem... nigdy Cię nie słuchałem. Ale to się już nie powtórzy. Chcę ci pomóc. Nie chcę żebyś cierpiał.

Oczy Anakina trochę rozbłysły w bieli pokoju. Obi-Wan brzmiał szczerze. Nie miałby powodu by go oszukiwać. Prawda?

\- Ja... on... oni... nie rozumieli... - odparł szeptem po chwili, spuszczając głowę. - Nie znali mnie a mimo to oceniali... i nawet... nie chcieli poznać. - przełknął drętwo ślinę, wstrzymując łzy. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w oczy swojego mistrza. - Outsider. - zebrał się i podniósł głowę. - Tak mnie nazywali. - uśmiechnął się, ale to nie był ani trochę radosny uśmiech. - Nie akceptowali mnie. Byłem dla nich... niewolnikiem. Wyzywali mnie i... moją matkę... - w tym momencie zacisnął pięści, co nie umknęło Obi-Wanowi. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Dokuczali ci?

Przytaknął ze łzami w oczach. Nie chciał o tym wspominać, ale jednocześnie tego potrzebował jak niczego innego. Obi-Wan już raz udowodnił, że jest godzien zaufania, ale czy i tym razem go zrozumie? Mimo narastających obaw, postanowił dokończyć historię. Obi-Wan był żądny wyjaśnień, a nawet na nie zasługiwał.

\- Z Kimem na czele. Wtedy się z nim pobiłem bo... bo zaczął czepiać się mamy. I mojej przeszłości... - jego głos złamał się, jednak zdołał go opanować.

Obi-Wan zawsze widział jak próbuje być silny i jak bardzo nie chciał okazywać uczuć, nawet jeśli wszyscy wokół je wyczuwali.

\- Powiedział że... przynoszę tobie wstyd, że zawsze musisz za mnie świecić oczami... że nie nadaję się na Jedi, bo jestem inny. A ja jestem jaki jestem, tak?! - podniósł głos lecz wyrozumiałe spojrzenie jego mistrza uspokoiło go.

\- To dlatego mnie przepraszałeś? Myślałeś że naprawdę tak jest? - jego głos był delikatny, miękki, łagodny. To przekonywało go do dalszych zwierzeń.

\- A nie jest? - spojrzał się na niego.

\- O, Anakinie... Już ci mówiłem, że to bzdura. Jesteś najlepszym Jedi jakiego miałem zaszczyt wyszkolić.

\- Jestem jedynym Jedi jakiego miałeś zaszczyt wyszkolić, mistrzu. - odgryzł się, lecz z humorem.

\- ... Czy możesz na chwilę przestać czepiać się szczegółów? - odparł, ale obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem. - Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że niezależnie od tego co mówią inni, nie wierz im. Jesteś silnym Jedi, zdolnym uczniem i co najważniejsze, wspaniałym przyjacielem. Ci, którzy tego nie widzą muszą być naprawdę ślepi.

\- Cóż... Kimo nigdy nie był okazem inteligencji... - stwierdził Anakin.

Jego humor powracał, a więc Obi-Wan przestał się tak martwić. To był bardzo dobry znak.

\- Widzisz? Sam wiesz, że nie jesteś nikim. Przepraszam że nie było mnie dla ciebie te wszystkie lata. Powinienem był Cię wysłuchiwać, chwalić i pozwalać dojść do słowa. Anakinie, wiem, że czasu już nie cofnę, ale proszę, pozwól mi tobie pomóc. Pozwól mi być twoim przyjacielem, a nie tylko mistrzem.

\- Ale jak to? Co z Kodeksem?

\- Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiam się jaki jest sens tego Kodeksu. Życie jest zupełnie inne niż się wydaje.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Obi-Wanem? - zapytał Anakin, lekki uśmiech zawitał na jego wciąż trochę rozpalonej twarzy.

Obi-Wan zaśmiał się cicho. Czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej. Najważniejsze, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. Nie pozwoli mu odejść, nie w ten sposób, ani żaden inny.

\- Mistrzu. - wyszeptał. Obi-Wan zwrócił się do niego. - Dziękuję. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Obi-Wan odwzajemnił gest i przytaknął.

\- Nie ma za co, Anakinie. Cieszę się, że mi zaufałeś. Byłem głupcem, ganiąc Cię za wszystko, nawet ciebie wcześniej nie wysłuchując. Naprawdę jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć?

\- Oczywiście mistrzu. Nie dziwię się tobie. Sprawiałem-

\- Erkhm. - chrząknął.

\- Dobra. _Sprawiam_ dużo problemów, nic dziwnego że z czasem przestałeś mi ufać.

\- Nie... to nie tak. Ufałem ci tylko że...

\- Tylko że co? Miałeś mnie dość?

\- Oczywiście że nie, skąd ci taki pomysł mógł przyjść do głowy! Ja po prostu... bałem się że popełnię jakiś błąd, że nie wytrenuję Cię dobrze. Nie chciałem zawieść ani ciebie, ani nikogo. Po prostu się bałem... - ściszył i zniżył głos. - Kiedy dostałem ciebie jako padawana, sam nim byłem. Obawiałem się że nie jestem na to gotowy. Traktowałem Cię tak surowo myśląc że w ten sposób staniesz się prawdziwym Jedi. Ale to było głupie, bo teraz widzę swoje błędy. Porzuciłem cię, a ty potrzebowałeś towarzystwa, przyjaciela, akceptacji. A Jedi i tak jesteś świetnym, i nic ani nikt tego nie zmieni. - zaryzykował uśmiech.

Anakin odwzajemnił go i przytaknął jako podziękowanie za miłe słowa. Dzięki temu niemalże zapomniał o jego bólu i koszmarze. Jednak to cały czas za nim chodziło i nawiedzało. Mimo wszystko wolał to póki co zostawić dla siebie. Obi-Wan nie musi wiedzieć o wszystkim.

\- Cóż... taki komplement z twoich ust to jak wymijanie pocisków krążownikiem. Niemożliwe, nawet dla mnie. - spojrzał się na niego rozbawiony.

\- Ha-ha, zabawne, Anakinie. Tak się składa że czasem jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci coś miłego.

\- Od kiedy?

\- Od dzisiaj. Bo dzisiaj, naprawiam swoje błędy. - stwierdził i podniósł się z łóżka ociężale. - A zacznę od zmierzenia twojej temperatury. Kładź się. - rozkazał.

\- Ale mistrzuuu...

\- Już. - powtórzył stanowczo, jednak na wpół rozbawiony, wskazując palcem na lekko pogniecioną pościel.

Anakin westchnął i posłuchał go, mimo że niechętnie. Chciał być już na Coruscant i mieć to z głowy. Czuł się już lepiej, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Nie widział potrzeby by odpoczywać, _nie chciał_ odpoczywać.

\- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał.

Obi-Wan spojrzał się na niego, ale nie odpowiedział.

\- Kiedy będziemy na miejscu? - zapytał ponownie. Czuł się jak małe dziecko, ale chciał poznać odpowiedź.

\- Jak będziemy to ci powiem, spokojnie. Jeszcze trochę się ze mną pomęczysz. - odparł starszy Jedi, jego przyjaciel.

Anakin mruknął pod nosem i opadł na łóżko, podczas gdy Obi-Wan sprawdzał jego temperaturę.

\- Mistrzu, już mi lepiej. To nie jest potrzebne. - protestował uparcie.

\- Anakinie, zamilcz na chwilę, chcę ci pomóc. - powrócił Jedi, jakiego znał, Anakin Skywalker. Mimo utrudnień spowodowanych jego charakterem, Obi-Wan cieszył się, że wrócił jego dawny padawan.

\- Nie potrzebuje tej pomocy. Zajmij się sobą mistrzu. Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś? Na pewno jesteś zmęczony.

I znowu, brak odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, że był zmęczony, jeśli nie wykończony. Ale są sprawy ważne i ważniejsze.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku Anakinie. Najpierw zajmę się Tobą, a dopiero potem sobą.

Anakin pokręcił głową, ale westchnął w rezygnacji. Nadal wszystko go bolało, ale już znacznie mniej. Było na tyle dobrze, że mógł prowadzić swobodną rozmowę.

Obi-Wan kontynuował zajmowanie się swoim padawanem, a gdy skończył, zauważył że Anakin nieoczekiwanie zasnął. Musiał być bardziej zmęczony niż chciał pokazać. Mistrz Jedi uśmiechnął się delikatnie i okrył go kocem.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Dotarli na Coruscant pół godziny później. Na miejscu czekali już mistrzowie Windu, Fisto oraz Yoda. Statek wylądował, a za nim drugi, transportujący więźnia. Obi-Wan wziął Anakina pod ramię i wyprowadził go powoli i ostrożnie. Światło słoneczne poraziło ich obu. Anakin wciąż był ospały, ale cieszył się byciem w domu.

\- Obi-Wan, Skywalker. - zaczął Windu.

Anakin tak bardzo nie znosił gdy nazywali go po nazwisku. Mama dała mu imię po to by go używać.

\- Mistrzowie. - odparł spokojnie Obi-Wan. Zapewne gdyby nie Anakin wiszący na jego ramieniu, ukłoniłby się z szacunkiem, jak to on.

\- Jak czujesz się, hmm? - zapytał Anakina Yoda, a oczy ich wszystkich powędrowały na niego, co nie za bardzo mu się spodobało. Nienawidził być w centrum uwagi.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - odparł, a nawet zaryzykował delikatny uśmiech. Nie miał potrzeby zwierzać się Radzie.

\- Na oddział trzeba przyjąć Cię.

\- N-nie, to nie będzie... konieczne. Nie potrzebuję tego. - znowu kolejnym uśmiechem zdecydował ukryć ból.

\- Powinieneś posłuchać mistrza Yody. Potrzebujesz opieki. - powiedział Fisto, ale również z uśmiechem.

Mistrz Fisto zawsze był cieplejszy niż pozostali. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że w przeciwieństwie do mistrza Windu, Fisto mu choć trochę ufa.

\- Ale-

\- Ja się nim zajmę, mistrzu Fisto. - w końcu stwierdził Obi-Wan, widząc niechęć przyjaciela do pomysłu Rady.

Anakin spojrzał się na niego, podobnie jak cała reszta. Był mu za to wdzięczny, myśl o leżeniu w szpitalu i nic nie robieniu nie przypadła mu do gustu.

\- I tak zawsze to robię. Myślę, że nie ma potrzeby zajmować miejsca na oddziale, jego obrażenia nie są aż tak poważne. - kontynuował.

Mistrzowie tylko przytaknęli na odpowiedź, lecz po krótkim zawahaniu. Na szczęście Obi-Wan zyskał ich zaufanie już dawno, nawet przed przystąpieniem do samej Rady.

\- Dobrze. Zaprowadź Skywalkera do pokoju i przyjdź na posiedzenie Rady. Potrzebujemy pełnego raportu. - powiedział Windu, głosem poważnym.

Anakin musiał powstrzymać się od rozbawionego uśmiechu. Mace zawsze przybierał kamienną twarz, nawet jeśli zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu opowiedzieć jakiś żart.

\- Oczywiście mistrzu Windu. - szepnął i przytaknął łagodnie.

Zaprowadził Anakina do jego pokoju, który jak zawsze był zaciemniony i nie posprzątany. Pomógł mu usiąść na łóżko, udając, że nie usłyszał jego bolesnego dla uszu syku.

Wcale nie chciał go teraz zostawiać, ale miał obowiązki. Mimo swoich nowych decyzji wciąż był Jedi, i wciąż, co ważniejsze, miał obowiązki wobec Rady...

 ** _C.D.N_**


	7. Rozdział 7 - Kanclerz

**_*Jestem, jestem! Z nowym rozdziałem i nadzieją, że w miarę mi wyszedł (chociaż moim zdaniem jak zwykle wyszedł dziwnie xd)_**

 ** _Wybaczcie, że tak długo to trwało, ale w międzyczasie wpadłam na pomysł na nową historię i się nią zajęłam. ;D_** **_(ja tak mam)_**

 _Nie posiadam niczego (niestety)._

 ** _~~~Rozdział 7~~~_**

 _"Jeśli przyjaciele są wysoko na twojej liście priorytetów, to nawet gdy stracisz zdrowie, i tak zachowasz to, co liczy się najbardziej."_

 _~ Regina Brett_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Poradzisz sobie beze mnie? - zapytał, krzątając się chwilę po pokoju Obi-Wan.

Anakin cicho prychnął, kręcąc głową, ale wiedział, że on się po prostu o niego martwi. Dlatego westchnął cicho i przytaknął po chwili.

\- Oczywiście mistrzu. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. - odpowiedział.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale mam wyrzuty sumienia, że muszę Cię opuścić. - westchnął Mistrz Jedi. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. Wolałby znacznie bardziej teraz z nim siedzieć niż zdawać raporty Radzie, co do niedawna samo by go zdziwiło.

\- Bez obaw mistrzu. Wracaj do obowiązków. Wszyscy wiemy jak bardzo je kochasz. - stwierdził pół żartem, pół poważnie, uśmiechając się lekko.

Obi-Wan zmierzył go wzrokiem mówiącym _"Bardzo śmieszne",_ ale kręcąc głową ruszył do drzwi. Przecież nie będzie go tylko jakiś czas, co może się zdarzyć?

\- W razie czego wezwij mnie na komunikatorze.

Anakin przytaknął i spojrzał się w oczy swojego mistrza, który znów go nie zawiódł. Nawet gdy nie zostanie w tym pokoju, jego obecność wciąż będzie przez niego wyczuwalna gdzieś głęboko w sercu.

\- Niech Moc będzie z Tobą, mistrzu. - rzekł jeszcze na sam koniec.

Rzadko kiedy takie zdanie wypływało z ust Anakina, właściwie prawie nigdy.

\- I z Tobą, Anakinie. - uśmiechnął się przytakując. - Trzymaj się. Przyjdę do Ciebie jak tylko uwinę się z raportem.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać. - obdarował go lekkim, rozbawionym uśmiechem.

Obi-Wan nie czuł już jego smutku, wyglądało na to, że cały zniknął razem z Kimem.

Anakin cieszył się, że ma już to wszystko z głowy. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Kimo jest w areszcie, on nie musi już być na tej przeklętej planecie, a na Coruscant panował spokój. Nareszcie miał czas tylko dla siebie. Takie chwile uwielbiał. Zwłaszcza po ciężkim dniu lub, w jego przypadku, tygodniu.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Ahsoka wracała z senatu. Wieczór powoli zapadał, a ona sama odczuwała coś niepokojącego.

Rozmawiała z Padmè i Radą Jedi. Zlecili jej zapewnienie ochrony senator Amidali, odkąd ktoś czyhał na jej życie. Jednak na pierwszym miejscu postawiła sobie odwiedzenie Anakina. Zaraz po przybyciu jej mistrza i Obi-Wana, chciała zobaczyć jak się trzyma. Czasami czuła się za niego odpowiedzialna, a wieści o jego uprowadzeniu szybko się rozeszły.

Weszła do Świątyni gdzie jak zwykle panował spokój i obrała kierunek do pokoju Anakina. Szybko doszła do celu, ale stanęła przed samymi drzwiami.

Wahała się czy wejść, nie chciała przeszkadzać, ale musiała. Nie będzie spokojna, póki nie dowie się jaki jest jego stan. Poza tym, miała dla niego wieści.

Zapukała, ale drzwi same się otworzyły. Weszła do ciemnego, nieoświetlonego pokoju, rozglądając się. Mogło to być dziwne, ale jeszcze nigdy tu nie była. Widząc stan pokoju, nie wiedziała czy jest zdziwiona.

\- Mistrzu, jesteś tu? - zapytała. Jej głos na chwilę zadrżał, ale słysząc szmer z zacienionego kąta, zobaczyła swojego mistrza, który siedział przy jakiejś stercie gratów.

\- O... witaj Smarku. - przywitał się i podciągnął.

\- Mistrzu! - uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła.

Przytuliła go w swojej radości, nie dostrzegając początkowo jego stanu. Jednak słysząc jego zbolały syk, szybko się oderwała, kląc na swoją głupotę i nierozwagę.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu się martwiłam. - szepnęła i spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Wszystko w porządku. - usłyszała odpowiedź bardziej niż oczywistą.

Zapomniała, że rozmawia z Anakinem Skywalkerem. Osobą, która jest skryta bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiedziała, że coś nie gra, mimo że on ukrywał to bardzo dobrze. Faktem oczywistym było, że się nie przyzna. Nawet jeśli coś urwałoby mu nogę, na pytanie "wszystko w porządku?" odpowiedź byłaby taka sama.

Jednak z niego łatwiej cokolwiek odczytać niż sam się tego zapewne spodziewa. A przynajmniej dla niej. Jest jej zbyt bliski.

\- Co się stało na tamtej planecie? - dopytywała w nadziei, że wyciągnie z niego cokolwiek.

\- A... drobny wypadek przy pracy. - zacisnął pięści. Zawsze tak robił gdy jego uczucia przewyższały jego samego. Jego głos był cichy, ale zaniżony, skrywający nienawiść oraz gniew.

Ahsoka potrząsnęła głową, poddała się. Niczego się nie dowie, już to wiedziała, ale warto było spróbować. A Obi-Wan tym bardziej jej nie powie, zbyt ceni sobie prywatność.

\- Mistrzu, mam wiadomość od Kanclerza. - zmieniła temat.

Od razu zauważyła zainteresowanie w oczach Anakina. Nie znała osobiście Kanclerza za dobrze, ale mimo tego zawsze czuła do niego pewien dystans. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Jednakże była pewna, że jeśli Anakin jemu ufa, ona też może.

\- Od Kanclerza? Co się stało? - zapytał. Jego oczy nabrały dziwnego blasku.

\- Chciał się z Tobą zobaczyć od razu po waszym przybyciu. - powiedziała i skierowała się do wyjścia, uznając, że nie potrzebuje mówić niczego więcej.

Anakin spojrzał się na swoją dokładnie opatrzoną kostkę i rozejrzał się za czymś co mogłoby robić za kulę. W rogu pomieszczenia znalazł metalową rurę, z którą kiedyś eksperymentował już nawet nie pamiętał co. Cokolwiek to było, musiało go nie zaciekawić na tyle by się z tym męczyć.

Przywołał swoją "kulę" Mocą i wyszedł z pokoju. Miał nadzieję że w międzyczasie nie wróci Obi-Wan, bo zmartwiłaby go jego nieobecność, mimo że pewnie zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

Wyszedł tak, by nikt go nie zauważył. Nie potrzebował się dodatkowo tłumaczyć, miał tego dość. Najchętniej położyłby się spać, ale musiał odwiedzić Kanclerza. To jednak jego przyjaciel, który darzył go szacunkiem i zaufaniem. Za to był mu wdzięczny, dlatego że darzy go tym, czym Rada nie zamierza.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Kiedy dotarł do senatu zapadał powoli zmrok. Budynek był niemalże pusty, od czasu do czasu przechadzały się po korytarzu sprzątaczki lub jakiś spóźniony senator.

Jako iż biuro Kanclerza było na samej górze, nie uśmiechało mu się wchodzić, ale na szczęście winda dzisiaj działała. Westchnął i wybrał ostatnie piętro, wchodząc niezbyt chętnie. Gdyby nie przyjaźń jaką dzielił z Kanclerzem nawet by nie pomyślał żeby tu przyjść. Nie przepadał za tym miejscem. Wszystko tu było duże, eleganckie, lecz wciąż trochę ekstrawaganckie. To zdecydowanie nie były jego klimaty.

Kanclerz czekał na niego w swoim fotelu, obserwując widoki wiecznie ruchliwego Coruscant. Od razu wyczuł gdy Anakin przekroczył próg do jego biura.

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, ekscelencjo? - zapytał na wejściu. Pewnie by się ukłonił, ale z jego kostką było mu ciężko. Zamiast tego delikatnie skinął głową.

Palpatine odwrócił się do niego i powitał szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Anakinie, dobrze Cię widzieć, przyjacielu. - odparł kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Na jego twarzy widniał radosny uśmiech, ale w powietrzu było coś, co powodowało u niego niemiłe wrażenie stresu i niepokoju.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć co z Tobą. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - wskazał na jego siniaki rozłożone nierównomiernie po całej twarzy.

\- Czuję się dobrze. - odpowiedział łagodnie, ale nadal otaczała go dziwna, tajemnicza aura. - Czy jest jakiś problem, Kanclerzu?

\- Jest coś, o co chcę się ciebie zapytać od dłuższego czasu. - zaczął Kanclerz, to był ten moment. Miał nadzieję, że jego argumentacja wystarczy. Duch i wola młodego Jedi była niemalże tak silna jak jego Moc.

\- O co chodzi? - jego głos zwątpił, ale nadal brzmiał łagodnie. Starał się ukrywać niepokój.

\- Powiedz mi, drogi chłopcze, czy jesteś szczęśliwy? - zapytał zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego, wbijając swoje spojrzenie w jego.

Oczy Anakina nabrały lekkiego przerażenia. Poczuł jak jego źrenice się powiększyły w strachu. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale coś na pewno było nie tak.

Od razu w przebłysk świadomości trafił jego ostatni sen, koszmar. Ten głos, te pytanie, wszystko było dokładnie tak jak wtedy.

Jego oddech przyśpieszył, ale nie dał się ponieść emocjom. To mógł być tylko przypadek.

\- Ja... przepraszam ekscelencjo ale... nie rozumiem pytania. - uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

\- Czy pozostali Jedi o ciebie dbają? - kolejny przebłysk, kolejna dawka strachu, kolejne zdanie wyjęte jak z jego snu.

\- Ja... nadal nie do końca rozumiem. Przepraszam... - zrobił krok w tył.

\- Nie przepraszaj, no co ty... po prostu... jesteś zdolny i silny. Rzekłbym... potężny. - zbliżył się do Rycerza. - Twoja Moc... ona jest czymś niezwykłym, ona drzemie w tobie. - wyszeptał.

Antagonistycznie, odsunął się.

\- Dzie... dziękuję?

\- Anakinie... rozmawiamy teraz jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem.

\- O-oczywiście Kanclerzu. Rozumiem to.

\- Czy na pewno? Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, wiem, widzę, że nie jesteś tu szczęśliwy. Zakon Jedi nie jest dla ciebie dobrym miejscem.

\- Proszę wybaczyć ale ja... naprawdę nie sądzę że to sprawa Kanclerza. - odparł, już nieco pewniej, silniej, prawie że tonem pretensjonalnym, złym.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. Widzę jak się tu męczysz. Starasz się zyskać zaufanie Rady, a oni i tak ci nie ufają. Traktują cię jak przedmiot. Jak zwykłego... _robota_!

\- Ale... do czego pan zmierza?

\- Oh, mój drogi, po co te formalności? Jestem Palpatine. Twój przyjaciel. Dlatego mówię teraz jak do przyjaciela. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej... twoja Moc jest zbyt potężna na Zakon Jedi, marnujesz się tu.

Anakin nie odpowiedział, wybrał milczenie.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o potężnym Plagueis'ie?

Pokiwał głową. Wolał się nie odzywać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To nie historia jaką powiedziałby ci Jedi... - uśmiechnął się.

\- Kim on był?

\- Potężną, mądrą osobą. Potrafił użyć Mocy, by stworzyć życie. Mógł... kontrolować śmierć, mógł jej zapobiegać.

Jedi przełknął ślinę. Wszystkie jego wizje o śmierci jego przyjaciół nawiedziły go niemalże natychmiastowo. Więc ktoś byłby w stanie to powstrzymać?

\- Czy... czy jest jakiś sposób by posiąść tą umiejętność? - spojrzał się na niego wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

Palpatine przytaknął bez słowa.

\- Sam Plagueis zginął, zabity przez Jedi... ale tak, tak jest jeden sposób. Ale nie. Nie, nie powinienem... to... nie jest zgodne z naukami Jedi. - odwrócił się i podszedł do okna.

Anakin chwilę milczał. Zacisnął pięści i westchnął bezgłośnie.

\- Więc jeśli się... nie jest Jedi... - zaczął niepewnie.

Palpatine delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Szło mu lepiej niż przypuszczał.

\- Jeśli nie jest się Jedi, można to osiągnąć w bardzo łatwy sposób. Wystarczy... - w tym momencie odwrócił się twarzą do Anakina. - Przejść na stronę Sithów...

Oczy Jedi gwałtownie nabrały przerażenia. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien myśleć.

 _"Ciemna strona jest twoim przyjacielem."_ usłyszał w swojej głowie. Zerwał się na nogi i rozejrzał nerwowo.

Słyszał głosy, natłok myśli nie pozwalał mu się na nich skupić. Jedyne co był w stanie zrozumieć to '' _Razem możemy wszystko"._

\- Nie! - krzyknął i chwycił się za głowę. Chciałby uchronić bliskich przed śmiercią ale... w taki sposób? Poprzez zdradzenie ich? Obi-Wan zginął od _jego_ miecza.

\- Chłopcze, Jedi są porażką. Przegrają tę wojnę. Oni spiskują, chcą przejąć kontrolę nad całą Republiką. - te słowa wywarły na nim dziwny efekt. Czuł... strach, ale nie o siebie tylko o Republikę. - Chyba nie chcesz znów skończyć jako niewolnik?

\- Jak to... znów? Skąd p... ty o tym wiesz?! - podniósł głos, marszcząc brwi.

Miał wrażenie że cały świat wiruje wokół niego, jakby zdmuchiwał go potężny huragan. Czy tak działa ciemna strona?

\- Jedi używają Mocy by czynić dobro. Nie upadną, dopóki będą walczyć. Dopóki dobro jeszcze istnieje.

\- A jak myślisz, jak długo będzie jeszcze istnieć? Przyłącz się do mnie, razem stworzymy największe dobro jakie mogłoby powstać! Zero łez i bólu, zero cierpienia! Zero śmierci... wiem, że chcesz posiąść tę potegę.

\- N-nie! - odskoczył gdy Kanclerz siegnął po niego dłonią. Teraz czuł ten chłód bijący od Sitha.

Nagle zobaczył w swojej głowie kolejną śmierć, tym razem Ahsoki. Zginęła od miecza, niebieskiego, to Jedi ją zabił. To zakłuło go i sprawiło że wstrzymał oddech. I znów zobaczył Obi-Wana, lecz tym razem ginącego z rąk innego Jedi, nie on był za to odpowiedzialny, lecz również nie on był w stanie pomóc.

Ta wizja uderzyła go jak fala zimnej wody. Nie mógł powstrzymać tego co ukazywało się przed nim. Kiedy wszystko wokół zrobiło się ciemne, a z cienia wyszedł Kanclerz Palpatine, Anakin padł na kolana z sykiem.

\- Uratujemy wszystkich twoich bliskich. Będziesz nieśmiertelny, mam Moc by zawładnąć nad życiem i śmiercią. Wiem, jak położyć kres tej wojnie. Musisz mi tylko pomóc.

\- Ja... ja nie... nie mogę! Nie zdradzę swoich braci, tu są moi przyjaciele, przepraszam... - jego głos zmienił się w bezsilny szept.

\- Tu nie czeka Cię nic prócz śmierci i straty. Tu zostaniesz sam na zawsze.

Anakin pokręcił głową zdecydowanym tempem.

 _"Już Cię nie zostawię, Anakinie."_

" _Chcę ci pomóc."_

 _"Nie chcę byś cierpiał."_

Głos jego mistrza odbijał się echem w jego zakłopotanej głowie. Obi-Wan przyrzekł, że zawsze będzie z nim, że nigdy go nie porzuci. Nie mógłby zrobić tego także i jemu. Nie mógłby go zawieść. I zostawić Ahsoki. Ale... co jeśli to wszystko co powiedział Kanclerz jest prawdą? Co jeśli Obi-Wan naprawdę zginie, a on nie zrobi nic by to jakoś zatrzymać, nie uratuje go. Podobnie jak nie uratuje też Ahsoki.

 _"Nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny."_

Nie będzie dumny wcale, jeśli się skusi. Owszem, Rada jest surowa i nieczuła. Kodeks jest czymś bezsensownym, a prawdziwi Jedi zanikają. Ale to nie powód, by zbaczać ze ścieżki. Obi-Wan by nie chciał aby jego przyjaciel przechodził na ciemną stronę. Nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby jego własną śmierć. Obi-Wan był wierny Republice i bronił przekonań Jedi.

Jego decyzja nie była do końca pewna, ale dokonał wyboru. Szybko chwycił swój miecz i aktywował go.

\- Nie bądź głupcem, Anakinie. Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? Dzięki temu nie zyskasz ich zaufania i akceptacji.

\- Odwracając się od nich też tego nie zrobię.

\- Nie rozumiesz? Bycie potężnym Sithem, to twoje przeznaczenie! Dam ci wszystko! Władzę, potęgę, życie.

\- Z całym szacunkiem _Palpatine_ , ale nie masz nic co mógłbym od ciebie chcieć. - syknął, jego ton był wrogi.

\- Hmm... cóż... w takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Przygotuj się... na śmierć. - warknął złowrogim głosem, i wyjął swój miecz ukryty w rękawie ubrania.

Jakim cudem nikt nigdy go nie zauważył?

Jednym, zwinnym ruchem skoczył w górę, a jak na starszego pana poruszał się całkiem szybko, zderzając swój miecz z mieczem Anakina. Niestety Jedi nie miał dużego pola do popisu odkąd jego kostka była nie do końca sprawna. Mógł tylko odeprzeć atak. Kanclerz wykorzystał jego słabość i błyskawicznie przeciął rurę na pół. Anakin jęknął kiedy zderzył się z podłogą. Następnie nawet nie zdążył podnieść wzroku, gdy trafiła go błyskawica. Krzyknął w agonii, czuł jak wszystko w nim się pali.

 _"Powtórka z rozrywki."_ pomyślał. Dlaczego to zawsze akurat musi być on?

Jednak ten ból był inny, mocniejszy, dokładniejszy. Jakby dochodził do każdej części ciała rozrywając ją na kilka mniejszych kawałków. Wiedział, że nie minie, chyba że... co jeśli Kanclerz ma rację? Znów, jak przed sekundą był niemalże pewien o swojej racji, tak teraz ponownie zawahał się.

\- To twoja ostatnia szansa, chłopcze. Dam ci potęgę i władzę, wszystko czego zapragniesz. - odezwał się jakby czytał mu w myślach. Na jego twarzy widniał drobny, cwany uśmieszek.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan poczuł coś niepokojącego, zaburzenie w Mocy, które zdawało się nadejść nagle.

Był w połowie drogi do siedziby Rady, wiedział, wszyscy już tam na niego czekają. Jednak coś go tknęło, miał złe przeczucia. Coś działo się z Anakinem, coś mu to jakby krzyczało do ucha.

Czuł to wyraźnie. Westchnął i gwałtownie zawrócił, pognał z powrotem do Świątyni.

\- Anakinie, wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - zapytał przez komunikator, lecz po drugiej stronie nikt nie odebrał.

Najpierw pomyślał, że zasnął, w końcu należał mu się odpoczynek. Jednak dziwne wrażenie niepokoju nadal go nie opuściło. Wręcz przeciwnie, ono narastało.

W swoim pośpiechu nie zauważył sprintera, nadjeżdżającego w jego stronę. Odwrócił się gdy pojazd z naprzeciwka wpadł w "poślizg". Obi-Wan szybko zareagował i odskoczył na bok, jednak wpadł w jakieś kartony przed samym budynkiem. Wtedy to doznał czegoś na wznak wizji. Otoczenie przybrało białą barwę, a on sam zmrużył oczy. Otworzył je, gdy znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, którego ani trochę nie poznawał.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, szukając śladów życia. Na jakimś moście na przeciwko jego pozycji stał młody mężczyzna, odziany w ciemnobrązowy płaszcz, z kapturem na głowie. Podszedł bliżej i rozpoznał w osobie Anakina, który mimo że stał odwrócony, był łatwo rozpoznawalny przez swojego mistrza. Zapadła cisza, której Obi-Wan nie znosił, ale nie chciał jej też przerywać. W powietrzu wisiało uczucie grozy i strachu._

 _\- Czy jesteś ze mnie dumny, mistrzu? - przerwał milczenie były padawan. W jego głosie było coś, co nie spodobało się starszemu Jedi, ale nie potrafił określić co._

 _\- Słucham? Nie rozumiem._

 _\- Pytam, czy jesteś ze mnie dumny? - powtórzył lekkim warknięciem._

 _\- Oczywiście że jestem, rozmawialiśmy już o tym, pamiętasz? - odparł zaskoczony. Odczuł drobny strach, i to swój własny._

 _Usłyszał cichy chichot. Anakin odwrócił się twarzą w jego stronę i to co Obi-Wan ujrzał przekroczyło jego wszelkie oczekiwania. Oczy Anakina były żółte, pełne nienawiści, a pod nimi ciemny cień. Zaciskał w ręku miecz świetlny, jednak nie był to ten, którym posługiwał się na co dzień._

 _\- Anakinie... - szepnął zrozpaczony, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Jego przyjaciel, jego brat... był Sithem. A on tak bardzo się starał, by go przed tym ochronić. Lecz czy na pewno chciał bronić przed tym jego... czy siebie?_

 _\- Powinieneś być... jestem teraz potężniejszy od wszystkich Jedi razem wziętych. Jestem... mistrzem._

 _\- Anakinie! Kto ci to zrobił?!_

 _Anakin uśmiechnął się, jego mroczne, lekko przekrwione oczy rozświetliły się w panującej wokół ciemności._

 _\- Ktoś kto potrafił obdarzyć mnie zaufaniem. Ktoś dużo mądrzejszy od tej żałosnej Rady. Ten ktoś otworzył mi oczy. Teraz widzę, że to Jedi są źli. To oni stoją na drodze pokoju..._

 _Obi-Wan poczuł jak w jego oczach zebrały się łzy, ale powstrzymywał je. To tylko głupi żart, na pewno. To jakiś szok mózgowy po wypadku, wstrząs. Anakin nie mógłby..._

 _\- Anakinie opamiętaj się. **Ja** ci ufałem! - podniósł głos. - Byłeś moim bratem! Kochałem Cię, słyszysz?! - z tymi słowami pierwsza łza opuściła jego oko._

\- _Wśród Jedi miłość nie istnieje, to kłamstwo!_

 _\- Anakinie... proszę._

 _\- Anakin zginął, był za słaby by mnie pokonać! Teraz, przygotuj się na erę nowego władcy - Lorda Vader'a._

 _\- Nie, nie zginąłeś Anakinie. Wiem, że tam jesteś, wiem to. Czuję to. Wiem że mnie słyszysz, rozumiesz?! Proszę, wróć do nas, wróć do mnie! - błagał zalewając się łzami_.

 _To były tylko złudzenia, jednak brzmiały i wyglądały tak realnie..._

 _\- Nie zmuszaj mnie bym Cię zabił! - krzyknął i aktywował swój miecz. Był czerwony. Serce Obi-Wana pękło na milion kawałków. Jednak go zawiódł, po tym wszystkim, to był koniec..._

 _\- Dobrze. - przytaknął. - Więc to zrób, bo ja nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę. Przysięgłem kiedyś, przysięgam również teraz. Proszę, zabij mnie. - jego głos był stanowczy. Miał pełną świadomość swoich słów. Wziął do ręki swój miecz, ale tylko po to by go wyrzucić. Nigdy nie zabije Anakina, nawet jeśli go już dawno nie ma, nawet jeśli nienawiść i ciemność go zabiły._

 _\- ... Jak sobie życzysz, mistrzu. - szepnął i uśmiechnął się wrogo. Skoczył na niego. Tak jak Obi-Wan przysiągł, nie bronił się, nie atakował. Anakin, ogłoszony przez niego samego Vaderem zbliżył się do swojego byłego mistrza._

 _Obi-Wan poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej i upadł. Zrozumiał, że jego ucznia, którego nazywał bratem już tam nie ma..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Zerwał się na równe nogi, ocierając pot z czoła. Cieszył się, że to tylko wybryk jego mózgu. Bo przecież to nic nie znaczyło, prawda? Anakin nie mógłby nigdy...

Szybko wstał i wbiegł do Świątyni. Owszem, ufał mu, ale wolał upewnić się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy jest bezpieczny.

Krokiem równym lecz ekspresowym doszedł do pokoju Anakina, po czym nie pukając, wszedł.

\- Anakinie, jesteś tu? - rozejrzał się uważnie.

Anakina nie było ani w łóżku, ani w żadnym kącie, nigdzie. Kwatera była pusta... Mógł usłyszeć tylko swój własny oddech.

Zamknął oczy, by się skupić gdy nagle dostał połączenie. Odebrał natychmiastowo myśląc że to Anakin, ale niestety, to nie był on.

\- Obi-Wanie, gdzie jesteś? Spóźniasz się. To do ciebie niepodobne. - usłyszał głos mistrza Windu.

Mistrz Jedi westchnął, ale odpowiedział.

\- Jestem w drodze. Drobne komplikacje mnie zatrzymały, już biegnę. - odparł.

Zaklął w myślach i skierował się do drzwi. W progu obejrzał się by ostatni raz zobaczyć opustoszały pokój i wyszedł. Nie miał wyboru.

\- Przepraszam Anakinie. - szepnął.

Tym razem wybrał obowiązki. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale ufał swojemu padawanowi. Z resztą... teraz i tak nie miał wyboru, musiał mu ufać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadszedł czas na ostateczny sprawdzian Anakina. Przerażała go tylko myśl, że sam nie wiedział czego powinien się spodziewać.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Miał wizję. Wizję jego przyszłości jako Lord Vader, pan Sithów, prawa ręka Imperatora, niszczyciel, ale i kowal własnego losu. Bez rozkazów Rady, bez obowiązków wobec Republiki i zakazów Zakonu, był wolny. Lecz... za jaką cenę? Obi-Wan... zabił Obi-Wana, swojego mistrza, przyjaciela, brata... najbliższą mu osobę do ojca. Zabił innych, zabił dzieci. Wszystkich. Ale był wolny i mógł robić to co chce. Żyć jak chce, decydować o losie innych jak chce. Czy to było opłacalne?

Mógłby zakończyć wojnę, skończyć z głupimi zasadami, uwolnić swoją potęgę i zarządzać nią na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Zyskałby zaufanie Imperatora, nowego mistrza, byłby doceniany. Przywróciłby pokój. Zniszczyłby Jedi, uwalniając całą galaktykę od ich wojen. A o tym marzył od dawna. Pokój... jak pięknie brzmiało to słowo. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, ciśnienie skoczyło w górę jak po trzech filiżankach kawy, adrenalina wypełniła całe ciało.

Pokój czy lojalność, potęga czy miłość? Jak mógł zadecydować?

 _"Ja Cię nie skrzywdzę, przysięgłem kiedyś, przysięgam również teraz."_

Słowa Obi-Wana, to, jak nazwał go bratem. To go teraz trzymało przy Republice. Nie dałby rady go zabić. Nie po tym wszystkim.

I tak oto podjął swoją ostateczną decyzję. Ostateczną i niepodważalną. Spojrzał się na Kanclerza. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przestał go razić. Sith uśmiechnął się widząc pewność siebie i zdecydowanie w jego oczach. Takich ludzi potrzebował by stworzyć swoje imperium.

Niestety, bardzo zaskoczyły go słowa Anakina, Rycerza Jedi, który miał zostać jego uczniem. Który miał być potężnym i niezwyciężonym Sithem. To on miał zlikwidować wszystkich przeciwników, każdego Jedi.

\- Nigdy. - syknął Anakin i pchnął go Mocą na ścianę.

Palpatine upadł chwilowo oszołomiony, a on postanowił to wykorzystać. Podniósł się ignorując przeszywający ból spuchniętej kostki. Zacisnął szczękę i wybiegł z pokoju. Nienawidził tak uciekać, ale oceniając sytuację na trzeźwo, nie miał szans z Lordem Sithów w obecnym stanie zdrowotnym.

Nie oglądając się za siebie gnał jak tylko mógł. Łzy zasłaniały jego widok, ale nie poddawał się.

Obi-Wan, gdzie jest Obi-Wan?

Chciał użyć komunikatora, ale nie było zasięgu, bądź też uległ awarii przy tak ogromnym szoku elektrycznym. Czy było to w ogóle możliwe?

Przed samą windą upadł na lewy bok, ale bez ociągania podniósł się i wgramolił do windy.

Usłyszał swoje imię, wołał go Palpatine, ktoś kogo uważał za prawdziwego przyjaciela, który chciał dla Republiki jak najlepiej. Jakim cudem nikt nigdy nie wyczuł jaki jest naprawdę, _kim_ jest naprawdę? Dlaczego on, będąc z nim nieraz sam na sam, rozmawiając o wielu sprawach, nawet tych, o których nie wolno mu było mówić, go nie wyczuł?

Miał chwilę na odpoczynek. Miał również wrażenie że jego kostka zaraz eksploduje. Otarł łzy i chwycił się za nią.

\- Szybciej, szybciej! - panikował wiedząc że Kanclerz chodzi mu po piętach.

Gdy zjechał na sam dół, nikogo już nie było, nie paliły się nawet światła. Wybiegł, cały czas usilnie walcząc z bólem i wskoczył do pierwszego lepszego pojazdu. Poczuł się bezpieczniej, ale musiał natychmiast zgłosić to Radzie. Widział jak Palpatine go ściga, ale on był znacznie zdolniejszym pilotem. I szybszym.

Kląc na ból i swoją własną naiwność zaparkował przed samym wejściem do budynku Rady. Trochę wyprzedził zdrajcę, ale wiedział, że lada chwila tu będzie. Miał rację. Przyleciał i skoczył na niego zaraz po wyjściu ze swojego pojazdu.

Anakin aktywował swój miecz i odparł atak, który nie należał do najsilniejszych. To jednak wystarczyło by poczuł ból.

\- Pożałujesz, że mi odmówiłeś, Skywalker! - wciąż napierał Sith, rosnąc w siłę.

\- Ciekawe, a co się stało z "drogim chłopcem" i szczerą przyjaźnią? - warknął.

Palpatine kopnął go na drzwi i uderzył w twarz. Anakin uniknął ostatniego uderzenia, wskutek czego Kanclerz uderzył o ścianę i odskoczył zaklinając na ból jaki poczuł w swojej pięści.

Zdążył jeszcze porazić go błyskawicą, ale Rycerz zniknął za drzwiami i popędził do Rady, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć swojego mistrza. Lub w jego obecnym przypadku - kogokolwiek...

 ** _C.D.N_**

 **Oto nadszedł, najprawdopodobniej przedostatni rozdział! Wybaczcie za tą żałosną scenę z kartonami xD ale tylko to mi przychodziło do głowy :P (czasem moja kreatywność nie zna granic...)**


	8. Rozdział 8 - Ostateczna Bitwa

**Witam szanownych czytelników w ostatnim rozdziale tejże historii. ;)**

 **Jestem bardzo podekscytowana myślą, że mogłam się nią z Wami podzielić. Pisanie jej sprawiło mi mnóstwo przyjemności.**

 **Poza tym, na samym początku zapomniałam powiedzieć że Anakin i Padmè nie są tutaj razem (chociaż można się tego domyślić z poprzedniego rozdziału).**

 **Tak czy siak, dziękuję Wam za czytanie tej historii, w planach mam jeszcze kilka innych, aczkolwiek prawdopodobnie będą one w wersji angielskiej (chociaż niewykluczone że pojawi się również wersja polska). ;)**

 _Nie posiadam niczego_.

 ** _~~~Rozdział 8~~~_**

 _"Przyjaciel staje się fragmentem naszej biografii, jak data urodzenia, pierwsza szkoła czy imiona rodziców."_

 _~ Janusz Leon Wiśniewski_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mistrz Jedi, wzorowy Rycerz, Negocjator, idealny przykład stoicyzmu mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego lęku i niepokoju jak w tym momencie. Myślami był ciągle z Anakinem, wciąż miał w głowie tą wizję, swoją własną śmierć. I to z rąk kogoś kogo uważał za rodzinę.

Moc wciąż była niestabilna, chwiała się w stronę ciemności żeby zaraz potem powrócić do światła. I mimo że wiedział, że inni tu zgromadzeni też to odczuwają nic nie mówiąc, on nie mógł siedzieć tak spokojnie. Anakin... co się z nim działo, czy go stracił? Co się stanie jeśli Wybraniec zginie bądź przejdzie na drugą stronę? Czy sam Obi-Wan to przeżyje?

\- Obi-Wanie... - usłyszał głos mistrza Windu, który przywołał go do rzeczywistości.

Ocknął się i szukał wzrokiem pozostałych.

\- Tak? Przepraszam... musiałem się zamyślić... - odparł spokojnie, ukrywając to co czuje.

\- Tak, z pewnością.

\- Zaburzenia w Mocy, też je czuję. - odparła Shaak Ti. - Jakby coś ją ciągnęło ku złu.

\- Tak. - wtrącił mistrz Yoda. - Powodów tego, nie znamy.

Obi-Wan westchnął i pogłaskał brodę, patrząc na podłogę. Czuł coraz większy niepokój. To, co mówiła Rada było dla niego niczym w porównaniu ze strachem o Anakina.

\- Separatyści w siłę rosną. Powstrzymać ich, musimy. - odparł Yoda ponownie, zmieniając temat. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że ta sprawa rozwikła się sama.

Pozostali przytaknęli. Teraz Obi-Wan, pokonując nerwy, zabrał głos. Jednak wciąż czuł Anakina gdzieś w Mocy, czuł jego brak zbalansowania.

\- Bez wątpienia powinniśmy. - odparł cicho. - Na planecie na której byłem z Anakinem odkryliśmy jedną z, podejrzewam, wielu innych kryjówek Dooku i jego oddziałów.

Kiedy tylko wypowiedział imię swojego dawnego padawana wszystkie jego niezbyt pozytywne emocje powracały. Nie miał wątpliwości, że pozostali Mistrzowie również wyczuwają jego spięcie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie odkryją powodu przez którego był taki a nie inny.

\- Myślisz że Separatyści wiedzieli o tej planecie dużo wcześniej? - zapytał Plo Koon.

\- Nie wiem, czy dużo wcześniej, mistrzu Plo. Ale na pe-

W tym momencie jego wypowiedź przerwało nagłe wtargnięcie Anakina do sali.

Dyszał, kulał i był słaby. Ledwo się trzymał na drżących nogach. Lecz mimo jego nienajlepszego stanu, Obi-Wan odczuł ogromną, olbrzymią ulgę widząc go wciąż na stronie światła, wciąż był z nim, wciąż był jego bratem.

\- Anakinie! - krzyknął i bez zastanowienia podbiegł do padawana, chwytając go za ramię. Na jego twarzy widniała wielka agonia, wyglądał jakby uciekł z pola bitwy.

Anakin spojrzał się na niego, łzy wezbrały w jego oczach i z pewnością upadłby gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja jego mistrza, który podtrzymał go delikatnie. Anakin chwycił jego ramiona i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, wciąż łapiąc oddech.

\- Anakinie, co się stało? - zapytał Obi-Wan łagodnie, lecz jego głos zdradzał zmartwienie, a nawet przerażenie.

\- Ka-kanclerz. On... - wydyszał, ale ciężko było mu nabrać powietrza.

\- Wody, dajcie wody! - wykrzyczał zdenerwowany stanem przyjaciela. Widział że to, co chce mu powiedzieć jest ważne. Myślał jednak, że chodziło o porwanie Kanclerza, w najlepszym wypadku.

Jego ciało drżało, nie był w stanie ustać na złamaną kostkę, w czym nie było nic dziwnego. Ale Anakin nigdy nie wyszedłby nigdzie w takim stanie. Nie był zdziwiony tym, że nie posłuchał jego zaleceń by został w pokoju, lecz strach w oczach Rycerza dał mu do myślenia.

Mistrz Fisto podał Obi-Wanowi szklankę wody, a ten szybko napoił Anakina, który walczył by zostać przytomnym. Drżał, zupełnie jakby dostał piorunem.

\- Usiądź. - szepnął i zaprowadził go do pierwszego lepszego fotela, ten akurat należał do mistrza Plo.

\- Skywalker, co się stało? - zapytał Windu spokojnie, jednak w jego głosie również rósł niepokój.

\- Kanclerz... On... on jest Sithem... on jest... Lordem... Si-Sidiousem... - wyjąkał słabo. Tak bardzo obawiał się, że go wyśmieją.

Przepełnione niedowierzaniem, spodziewane przez niego westchnienie rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu między wszystkimi mistrzami. Anakin spotkał się ze wzrokiem swojego. Bał się że nikt mu nie uwierzył, bo jakie ma dowody? Rada mu nie ufa, w tym akurat Palpatine miał rację.

\- Skąd takie przypuszczenie? - zapytał Plo Koon. Anakin nie był przekonany, czy jego spojrzenie było bardziej wyśmiewawcze, lekceważące, czy po prostu zmartwione.

\- Ch-chciał żebym... żebym do niego dołączył. Chciał mnie... zabić, kiedy odmówiłem. - powiedział ze łzą w oku.

Uważał go za przyjaciela, a on co? Tylko go wykorzystał. Bawił się jego uczuciami po to, by namówić go na ciemną stronę, by zrobić z niego sługę Sithów.

\- Walczyliśmy ale... on był silniejszy. - szepnął, tłumiąc w sobie ból.

\- Nie miałeś szans w twoim obecnym stanie. - stwierdził Obi-Wan, czując że brunet obwinia się o to co się stało. Wierzył mu i nie zamierzał zostawiać.

Anakin przytaknął, był zszokowany zdradą najwyższego polityka Republiki, jego przyjaciela. Dlaczego to zawsze on ma takiego pecha?

Członkowie Rady wymienili się milczącymi spojrzeniami, aż w końcu pierwszy przemówił Mace Windu. Anakin spodziewał się jakiejś nagany, krytyki, na pewno nie tego, co w rzeczywistości usłyszał.

\- Jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą, zyskujesz moje zaufanie, Skywalker. - odparł, brzmiał tak dumnie i zdecydowanie. Przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że się uśmiechnął.

\- I nasze również. - odparli pozostali równocześnie. To było aż przerażające, jak ich głosy zlały się ze sobą jakby w chórze.

Anakin wbił wzrok w swojego mistrza nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie ukrywał zaskoczenia, spodziewałby się wszystkiego, że mu nie uwierzą, że go wyśmieją, a nawet wyrzucą z Zakonu, ale na pewno nie tego.

\- Co? Nie patrz się tak, moje już miałeś od dawna, wiesz o tym. - uśmiechnął się, a jego dawny padawan odwzajemnił ciepły gest.

Obi-Wan nie znał słów by wyrazić swoją dumę.

Anakin otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział już nic. Czy to jest moment w którym Rada będzie się z nim liczyć?

\- Trzeba znaleźć Palpatine'a i go aresztować. - oznajmił Fisto, przerywając tę jakże niezręczną ciszę.

Pozostali przytaknęli w zgodzie. Anakin zapomniał o bólu. W tym momencie czuł tylko ulgę odciążającą jego serce. I już wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję...

Spokój jaki im towarzyszył został gwałtownie zakłócony przez Kanclerza, który wpadł do pomieszczenia, czerwony ze wściekłości. W ręku zaciskał swoje dwa miecze świetlne.

\- To twój koniec, Skywalker. To koniec was wszystkich. - syknął z wściekłości, jakby zupełnie zapomniał gdzie jest.

Jedi natychmiast zareagowali, aktywując własne bronie, a Obi-Wan stanął w pozycji obronnej przed Anakinem, musiał go chronić, gdyż to właśnie on, Wybraniec, będzie głównym celem Sitha stojącego przed nim.

\- Kanclerzu, jesteś aresztowany. - odezwał się mistrz Windu, który jako pierwszy zrobił krok w jego stronę.

Ich miecze zderzyły się ze sobą, tworząc głośne echo. Pozostali natychmiast dołączyli. W sumie była ich 5: Shaak Ti, Fisto, Plo, Windu, Yoda, no i Obi-Wan, lecz on nie zamierzał walczyć. Wolał pilnować Anakina.

Ataki Palpatine'a były bardzo eleganckie, dokładne oraz silne. Stanowił on prawdziwe wyzwanie, nawet dla mistrza Yody, który przecież w swojej świetności był niepokonany przez żadnego innego Jedi.

\- Jesteście za słabi by mnie powstrzymać, Jedi. - syknął i wyskakując w górę wykonał piruet, atakując Shaak Ti.

Togruta zablokowała jego bardzo ofensywne uderzenie, jednak potknęła się i przewróciła. Zanim zdążyła spojrzeć w górę, czerwone ostrze przebiło jej klatkę piersiową, a ona padła martwa.

\- Nie! - krzyknął tym razem dotychczas milczący Yoda. Jednym susem wytrącił z ręki Sidiousa miecz.

Palpatine wysłał na niego błyskawicę. Wszyscy patrzyli w niedowierzaniu jak mistrz Jedi odparł ją własnymi rękoma. Windu i Obi-Wan wymienili się spojrzeniami.

\- Mistrzu... - usłyszeli cichy głos Anakina, który ze łzami w oczach wpatrywał się w swojego dawnego nauczyciela. - On jest za silny... musimy uciekać. - szepnął.

Musiał być przerażony. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką mógłby zrobić Anakin Skywalker, była ucieczka.

Obi-Wan dostrzegał prawdę w jego słowach, ale to wszystko zaszło za daleko. Sidious był niemalże w ich rękach, jednakże był potężny, naprawdę potężny. Każdy jego ruch wyglądał jak dostojny taniec, dopracowany nawet w najdrobniejszym szczególe.

A kiedy użył swej Mocy, posyłając wszystkich, nawet samego mistrza Yodę, na ścianę, spojrzał na Anakina i uśmiechając się złowieszczo przyciągnął swój drugi miecz.

\- To koniec, _przyjacielu_. - wycedził przez zęby. Anakin mógłby chwycić miecz, mógłby. Ale był za daleko, nie zdążyłby. Już czuł ciepło bijące od czerwonego ostrza, odpowiedzialnego za śmierć mistrzyni Ti oraz wielu innych, poległych na polu bitwy.

Gdy już zamknął oczy, czując tylko upokorzenie, usłyszał krzyk zza swoich pleców. Znał ten głos i doskonale wiedział do kogo należy.

Kiedy dwa miecze zderzyły się ze sobą, młody Jedi ujrzał wchodzący w błękit miecz świetlny oraz biały strój.

\- Odważnie, mistrzu Kenobi. - syknął Sith. - Obawiam się jednak, że walka ze mną znacznie przewyższa twoje zdolności. - uśmiechnął się.

Obi-Wan nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył brwi, ścisnął swój miecz mocniej, i odepchnął przeciwnika od swojego ucznia. Zaatakował. Palpatine odpowiedział tym samym. Obi-Wan, stawiający na defensywę i opanowanie, nie był gotów na walkę z nim, wiedział to doskonale. Ale lepiej jego życie, niż życie Anakina. Kątem oka widział innych mistrzów, oszołomiomych po mocnym zderzeniu ze ścianą. Widział również przerażonego, młodego Jedi, którego chciał za wszelką cenę chronić.

Tu popełnił błąd. Pozwolił odwrócić swoją uwagę. Drugi błąd, stracił balans gdy Kanclerz zaatakował. Upadł na kolana, wypuszczając swój miecz z dłoni. Za szybko i za łatwo odpuścił.

\- Ile razy będę jeszcze powtarzał, że to koniec? - zapytał Sheev, ukazując swoje zęby delikatnym, usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem.

Anakin widział tą akcję. Widział jak jego mistrz upadł bezsilnie na podłogę. I nie było nikogo, nikogo kto mógłby mu pomóc. Wizja jego śmierci, to, jak nie był w stanie zrobić niczego by go uratować. Nie. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Zacisnął pięść, zamknął oczy i pozwolił by Moc wypełniła jego ciało. Nie wiedział jak to zrobił, ale poczuł silną energię wewnątrz siebie. Cały jego ból zniknął, cała wściekłość i żal poszły w zapomnienie. Po prostu wstał i przyzwał Mocą miecz Obi-Wana, aktywując w tym samym czasie swój własny. Zerwał się na równe nogi i z krzykiem zablokował cios Palpatine'a, który miał zakończyć życie Jedi, którego Anakin obdarzył zaufaniem i miłością.

\- To nie koniec, Palpatine. To początek końca. _Twojego_ końca. - syknął i uderzył.

Sith zablokował pierwszy cios, zablokował również drugi. Echo od walki słychać było w całym pomieszczeniu, w którym odbywał się właśnie taniec śmierci. Taniec Przeznaczenia.

Obi-Wan z szokiem i niedowierzaniem obserwował jak jego dawny uczeń wykonywał każdy dopracowany, szybki ruch. Jakby zapomniał o własnym bólu, manewrował i atakował jak nigdy. Obi-Wan mógłby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak zawziętej, a jednocześnie tak zapierającej dech w piersiach walki. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Anakin w ogóle nie potrzebował pomocy, jego potęga i siła przewyższała nawet samego Sidiousa, który jak wszyscy pozostali tu zebrani, nie tego się spodziewali.

Anakin wykonał obrót, potem unik, a całość zakończył mocnym, silnym atakiem, który spowodował, że Kanclerz wypuścił swój drugi miecz. Bez niego nie był już taki groźny.

I wtedy, widząc niebieskie, pewne siebie oczy Jedi, nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Lord Sidious, potężny Pan Sithów, czuł strach.

To go sparaliżowało i pchnęło do wielu nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Jedną z nich był atak. Atak, który nie był dość silny by powstrzymać Wybrańca przed wypełnieniem Przepowiedni.

Anakin zablokował drżące, niecelne uderzenie i wykonując obrót, wbił miecz Obi-Wana w jego klatkę piersiową. Palpatine, wydając z siebie tylko cichy jęk, padł na ziemię bezwładnie. To był koniec. Przepowiednia okazała się prawdą. Balans w Mocy został przywrócony.

Otarł spocone czoło i wziął kilka wdechów. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientował się co właśnie się stało. Podczas gdy pozostali mistrzowie wstawali z kolan, on wbił wzrok w ciało Kanclerza, który miał być jego przyjacielem i sprzymierzeńcem. Który _był_ jego przyjacielem i sprzymierzeńcem.

Zaraz potem poczuł ból w kostce, który powrócił nagle. Jednak był pestką w porównaniu z bólem w jego sercu. Padł na kolana, zmęczony, przybity i bezsilny.

\- Anakinie... - poczuł łagodną dłoń Obi-Wana na swoim ramieniu.

Spojrzał się na niego ze łzami w oczach. Cierpiał. Obi-Wan zaklął, czemu zawsze _on_?

\- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho, lekko drżącym głosem.

Obi-Wan odpowiedział mu szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem i poklepał go po ramieniu delikatnie.

\- Właśnie uratowałeś galaktykę. Przywróciłeś balans w Mocy. Zniszczyłeś samego Sidiousa. - odparł dumnie.

Anakin wpatrywał się w niego chwilę, ale uśmiechnął po krótkiej chwili. Za dużo emocji jak na jeden dzień, zdecydowanie.

Spojrzał w dół, na swoje ręce. Nie zwracał uwagi na mistrzów stojących wokół niego, ani na ciało Shaak Ti, przebite ostrzem Palpatine'a.

Rzeczywiście, Moc była ustabilizowana, przynajmniej na teraz. Jednak to nie oznaczało, że wszystko jest w porządku.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Mistrzowie wzięli ciało mistrzyni Ti, o dziwo jedynej poległej w tej bitwie. Chcieli przygotować wszystko do pogrzebu, Jedi powinna być pochowana godnie, zgodnie z tradycją.

Tym o to sposobem zostali sami. Tylko Mistrz i Padawan. Przez chwilę panowała głucha cisza, w której tylko cichy oddech Anakina mógł zostać usłyszany. Obi-Wan widział jego smutek, był zszokowany i nic tego nie ukryje.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny. - szepnął i uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Błyszczące oczy Anakina rozświetliły jego posiniaczoną twarz. On sam odwzajemnił gest. Jednak każdy uśmiech można przykleić. Tak też zrobił i tym razem. Może i miał powód do bycia szczęśliwym, może nawet czuł jakąś małą cząstkę szczęścia. Lecz wszystko co się stało, stało się zbyt szybko.

\- Nie zrobiłem niczego wielkiego. - odparł skromnie, dbając o to, by brzmiał przekonująco i radośnie.

A że skromność nie była jego mocną stroną, Obi-Wan zmierzył go wzrokiem przenikliwym, lecz mówiącym za siebie.

\- No dobra, trochę zrobiłem. - uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje białe zęby. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że żałuje swojej decyzji pozostania lojalnym Jedi i Republice.

\- Pokazałeś dziś wszystkim że jesteś lojalny i silny. Zdałeś najtrudniejszy, a zarazem najważniejszy test dla każdego Jedi. Nie uległeś ciemnej stronie, choć pokusa z pewnością była wielka.

Owszem, była ogromna. Prawie tak ogromna jak ryzyko. Czy była to dobra decyzja - nie wątpił. Jednakże jej skutki, bez względu na to czy była słuszna czy nie, mogą być widoczne w przyszłości. To nie koniec wojny. To początek końca, ale z pewnością nie sam koniec.

\- Ale ja... - zaczął ze zwątpieniem i zamknął oczy. - Ja miałem... sen. Śniło mi się że... że rozmawia ze mną Ciemna Strona... - nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim mistrzem. Czas prawdy. - Mówiła, że Zakon Jedi nie jest czymś dla mnie. Że razem stworzymy lepszy świat. Że kiedyś do niej dołączę... - szepnął. - Vaderze... tak do mnie powiedziała. - spojrzał się na niego raz jeszcze. - Ja... po tym śnie zacząłem się zastanawiać. Przez chwilę chyba nawet uwierzyłem w jej słowa...

Obi-Wan westchnął i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu jeszcze raz. Mógł poczuć, że ta sytuacja wywarła na niego duży wpływ. Ale wszystko w Mocy się uspokoiło. Lecz za jaką cenę?

\- Niezależnie od tego co ci powiedziała, lub w co chciała żebyś wierzył... nie dałeś się. Nawet jeśli miałeś wątpliwości, a każdy je ma, ostatecznie z nimi wygrałeś. Uratowałeś się. I... pewnie wiele istnień przy okazji. Dobra robota, Anakinie. - uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie potrafił wyrazić swojego zadowolenia i dumy, jaka go rozpierała.

\- Nie jesteś zły że myślałem przez chwilę że przejście na ciemną stronę, zboczenie ze ścieżki, to dobry pomysł?

\- Ani trochę. Słuchaj, to, że tak pomyślałeś nie świadczy o twoim błędzie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie. - pokręcił głową. - Każdy Jedi ma wątpliwości czy na pewno dobrze postępuje.

\- Nawet ty?

Spojrzał w dół i westchnął. Teraz prawda i tylko prawda...

\- Nawet ja. - wbił w niego wzrok. Był spokojny.

Anakin uśmiechnął się, lecz Obi-Wan widział w jego oczach coś jeszcze - strach, niepokój i zmartwienie.

\- Co Cię niepokoi? - zapytał łagodnie. Wiedział, że teraz albo nigdy. Wszystko musi zostać powiedziane. Zero tajemnic, zero kłamstw, tylko przyjaźń.

Anakin otworzył delikatnie drżące usta, ale potrzebował chwili by znaleźć i dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Obi-Wan dzisiaj prawie zginął. A on był niemalże bezsilny. Gdyby nie Moc... nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

\- Ja... ja miałem... wizję. - stwierdził i spojrzał w dół. - Zabiłem wielu. Zabiłem dzieci. - uronił łzę, lecz szybko ją otarł.

Źrenice Obi-Wana zwiększyły swoją objętość. Słowa Anakina zaintrygowały go prawie tak bardzo jak zmartwiły. Czekał jednak cierpliwie na jego dalsze słowa.

\- Ale najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to... że zginąłeś, a ja nie mogłem tego powstrzymać. Umierałeś, a ja tylko stałem bezradnie i patrzyłem jak odchodzisz... - jego głos na sekundową chwilę załamał się. - Palpatine... on mi proponował potęgę. Twierdził, że wie jak kontrolować śmierć, jak ją powstrzymywać. - zerknął na niego i wbił swój wzrok w jego niebieskie jak ocean oczy.

\- Dlatego chciałeś przejść na ciemną stronę? Żeby mnie ratować?

Nie wiedział, czy cieszył się z tego, że dla Anakina był tak ważny, czy raczej martwił, bo to on był głównym powodem dla którego prawie się skusił.

\- Tak. - przytaknął. - Nie mogłem znieść myśli że mogę ciebie stracić. Tak, wiem, wiem, że Kodeks zabrania się przywiązywać. Ale ja... ja nie chcę Cię stracić, mistrzu, nie mogę, nie jestem na to gotowy. A dzisiaj... dzisiaj prawie to zrobiłem... i byłem bezsilny. Mogłeś zginąć, a ja nie zrobiłbym nic by Cię ratować. - zniżył swój głos i poczuł, jak zalewa się niekontrolowanymi łzami.

\- Ale zrobiłeś, Anakinie. To ty mnie uratowałeś. To dzięki tobie żyje. Nie byłeś bezsilny. Gdybyś był, zapewne nie rozmawialiśmy teraz. Ani później. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - I tak jak tu teraz siedzę, mogę ci przysiąc, nie stracisz mnie nigdy, Anakinie. Nie pozwolę na to. - westchnął i zamknął oczy. Musiał to powiedzieć, musieli być ze sobą szczerzy. Kodeks nie może tego zabronić. - Ja... ja również nie jestem gotowy stracić i ciebie. - szepnął i poczuł wzrok Anakina na sobie. - Gdybyś zostawił Zakon Jedi, zostawiłbym go razem z Tobą. Ale... gdybyś nas zdradził... nawet jeśliby mi kazano, nawet jeśli wskutek bym zginął, nie zabiłbym Cię. Nie dałbym rady. - teraz on sam poczuł łzę, która powoli spływała mu po policzku. Wszystko co przed chwilą powiedział było prawdą. On by za Anakinem poszedł na koniec świata. A gdyby ten wybrał nieprawidłową drogę, tam, gdzie by za nim nie był w stanie pójść, nie przeżyłby tego nigdy.

\- Ja po prostu... miałem cały czas twoje słowa w głowie. Żaden argument Kan... Palpatine'a nie zmienił tego w co wierzyłem dzięki tobie. To ty mi powiedziałeś, że mogę ci ufać i że mi pomożesz. Wiedziałem że nie będę sam bo na to nie pozwolisz. To wszystko dzięki tobie. No dobra... może trochę chwały przypisane jest Ahsoce... tak czy inaczej... to głównie twoja zasługa. Dziękuję, mistrzu. Za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś i zapewne jeszcze zrobisz. - uśmiechnął się i po raz kolejny nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Obi-Wan był bardzo uradowany. Cieszył się, że udało mu się zyskać zaufanie Anakina na nowo, dzięki czemu go nie zawiódł. Uratował go przed najgorszym, przed złym wykorzystaniem niezwykłego daru Mocy jaki posiada. Przed samym sobą.

Uratował też i siebie, wiedział to. Mógł mieć teraz pewność, że Anakin jest godzien zaufania nawet w najczarniejszych godzinach. Owszem, miał wątpliwości, ale to przeszłość. One minęły razem z erą Palpatine'a, erą Ciemności.

\- Dziś udowodniłeś, że jesteś godny tytułu prawdziwego Jedi. - stwierdził uśmiechnięty i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję, mistrzu. - szepnął. - Uważam, że powinieneś iść teraz dołączyć do pozostałych. Powinieneś zdać raport. - zażartował. Jego humor natychmiastowo powrócił, bo to właśnie słów swojego mistrza potrzebował najbardziej.

\- Niestety, ale muszę odrzucić twoją uprzejmą propozycję. Nigdzie nie idę. A przynajmniej nie bez ciebie. Poza tym, uważasz że kto musi Cię teraz zawlec do pokoju, hmm? - zapytał wesoło. Humory obydwu zdawały się powrócić na swoje miejsce.

Mimo napiętej atmosfery jaką przysporzył Palpatine, oni mieli teraz tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Można powiedzieć, że Anakin otrząsnąl się po zdradzie Kanclerza, może nie całkowicie, ale przynajmniej odrobinę, a Obi-Wan cieszył się z pokonania go. Niezależnie od tego co się stanie, nie bali się niczego. Może powinni, ale nic się dla nich tak nie liczyło jak miłość jaką siebie darzyli. Oboje zyskali w sobie przyjaciół, mogli sobie ufać bez końca, ponieważ ta przyjaźń ich ratuje dzisiaj, i będzie ratować również jutro. Ta przyjaźń była właśnie teraz silniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. I mimo że czasu nie da się cofnąć, nie żałowali żadnych swoich poczynań oraz nie płakali za złymi chwilami jakie nieraz przysporzyły im problemów. W pamięci mieli te dobre wspomnienia, których też było sporo. Tak, dobre wspomnienia... piękne dni spędzone razem, wspólne sparingi, misje, bitwy. Wszystkie sytuacje zagrożenia życia, w których byli szczęśliwi, że umierają razem, jak jedność. Byli jednością. Nawet jeśli koniec miał nadejść, a ich przeznaczeniem była śmierć, stawią jej czoła. Razem. Pokonają wszystko. Razem. Zawsze będą u swego boku. Będą _razem_.

 ** _Koniec_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Jeszcze raz dziękuję za dotarcie aż tutaj i czytanie tej historii, mam nadzieję że to jako pierwsze moje fanfiction z Gwiezdnych Wojen było całkiem przystępne :)**

 **I mam nadzieję, że ten koniec nikogo nie rozczarował ;)**


End file.
